


Tamabasa Japanese Goldfish

by Mikirise



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Back to My Small Town, DaiSuga Week 2020, M/M, Mutual Pining, Ospiti dallo Spazio di Kaos Borealis, Post-Canon, Teacher Sugawara Koushi
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:28:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26565865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikirise/pseuds/Mikirise
Summary: “Sa tante cose sui pesci. È quello che ha studiato all’università, alla fine, prima di tornare qui. I pesci che sono tutti diversi tra loro e che possono anche pretendere tutte le cure che riescono a pensare, ma per un essere umano quel tanto equivale a davvero poco. Acqua, mangime, pulizia, un po’ di zucchero, a volte, un acquario abbastanza grande da poterci nuotare e della ghiaia. È una vita poco ambiziosa e molto tranquilla. I pesci rossi possono vivere felici per tanto tempo, basta dare loro questo. È davvero incredibile. Daichi si sta iniziando a chiedere se non condividono più di quello che pensava.”o: Daichi lavora in un negozio di pesci rossi e i pesci rossi di sicuro non sono carpe koi
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Tamabasa Japanese Goldfish

**Author's Note:**

> Quando ero molto piccola, papà ha vinto un pesce rosso a una sagra. Con molta poca originalità, abbiamo chiamato quel pesce Nemo. Vivevamo su una collina abbastanza alta che dava su una valle e venivano a beccare alla finestra tutti i giorni degli uccelli che volevano mangiarsi Nemo. Era divertente, perché grazie a Nemo sembrava che non solo avevamo un pesce rosso, ma anche tanti passerotti e corvi e piccioni. 
> 
> Il prompt usato per la DaiSuga Week 2020 è: acquario
> 
> Il prompt usato per Kaos Borealis, Ospiti dallo Spazio, Gemelli è: casa

  
  


> Poco tempo fa Gin, il pesce rosso, è morto di vecchiaia. Pare che avesse quindici anni. “È solo un pesce rosso, ma ho pianto per due giorni” mi ha detto la proprietaria. ( **Banana Yoshimoto** )

  
  


Koushi muove la testa, facendo sfiorare le labbra contro la vecchia sciarpa celeste, che adesso inizia a pensare essere un po’ troppo leggera. Stringe le mani nelle tasche della giacca e poi sbuffa una risata. Si sente così patetico a ritrovarsi qui, in questa posizione, a sentirsi fuori posto, quando poi, se non può stare qui, allora dove dovrebbe stare? Che idiota. Si stringe nelle spalle.

L’ultima volta che lo ha visto, prima di partire per andare a Tokyo, insieme ad Asahi, è stato d’estate, durante il Tanabata, mentre, accovacciato su un contenitore di legno pieno d’acqua e pesci rossi, cercava di acchiapparne un paio, con un retino di carta e la determinazione di un uomo con una missione. C’è qualcosa di particolare nel modo in cui i pesci si comportano intorno a Daichi. Invece di scappare, quella volta, i pesci rossi nuotavano verso di lui, con il loro modo di muoversi buffo e irrequieto. Il retino di Daichi si era rotto sotto il peso eccessivo dei pesci e Haruki, in piedi vicino a suo fratello maggiore, era scoppiata a ridere, tenendosi la pancia con le braccia.

Koushi aveva un po’ inclinato la testa, posando le mani sui fianchi, e si era lasciato sfuggire una risata, che Daichi non è riuscito nemmeno a sentire. Si erano già salutati. Le cose sarebbero cambiate da quel momento in poi. Ma Daichi metteva il broncio ai pesci rossi e sua sorella sbuffava e suo fratello rideva e tutto sembrava fermo e sembrava che niente sarebbe mai cambiato, mentre quei pesci saltavano verso Daichi.

Daichi di diciotto anni è diverso da Daichi di ventidue anni. È un po’ più alto, si è lasciato crescere i capelli, che gli cadono sulla fronte, la sua maglietta è un po’ più piena di quanto fossero le magliette di quattro anni fa. Eppure, quando di muove da una parte all’altra del negozio, i pesci rossi negli acquari, illuminati dalla parte alta, si muovono insieme a lui, seguendolo alla ricerca di calore o cibo, come se lui fosse il loro re, capo, unica guida in un mondo in cui l’oceano è lontano e casa è impossibile da raggiungere.

Koushi non riesce a sorridere a pensare a una cosa del genere. I pesci rossi e bianchi seguono Daichi, che tiene in mano una cartella in un negozio di pesci da acquario e arriccia il naso, mentre parla con qualcuno che sembra tanto più grande di lui. I pesci bianchi e rossi, su uno sfondo blu, che seguono Daichi, che a sua volta è illuminato dall’alto. È una vista nostalgica. Lo fa sentire un ragazzino, di nuovo.

“Koushi-nii, quindi? Non entri?” Haruki sta in piedi accanto a lui. Imita la sua posa, proprio come quando era più piccola. Tiene le mani in tasca, un sopracciglio alzato. Non si è tolta la sua divisa delle medie e il fiocchetto rosso sul petto sporge dalla giacca marrone, un po’ troppo grande per lei, che di sicuro prima era di Daichi. “Mica puoi stare qua fuori con questo freddo, Daichi ci rimane male se non lo saluti.” Con la punta della scarpa, tocca il polpaccio di Koushi, come se volesse fingere di stargli dando un calcio. “Non stai qui per guardare da lontano, no?”

Koushi sospira, alzando un lato delle labbra. Haruki è sempre stata un po’ troppo sveglia per il suo bene. Non di Haruki. Per il bene di Koushi. Fa sempre le domande giuste e nei momenti sbagliati. Sa sempre come far sentire Koushi un codardo ed è divertente che riesca a farlo da quando era poco più che una bambina e che abbia conservato questo tratto di lei. “Ehi, Haruki” la chiama. Cerca di non giocherellare col piede nella neve e non mostrare nessun segno di esitazione, perché ogni debolezza potrebbe essere usata contro di lui e non vuole. “Ti posso fare una domanda?”

Haruki aggrotta le sopracciglia. Incrocia le caviglie e muove un po’ di lato la testa, piegandosi un po’, per studiare la sua espressione. Fa una smorfia. “Fai troppe richieste oggi” risponde con un tono diffidente.

“È solo una domanda, promesso” risponde lui, alzando le mani a mezz’aria con una risata sbuffata. “Pura curiosità.”

Haruki tira indietro le spalle e alza un sopracciglio. Tiene ancora le mani sui fianchi. Sta continuando a studiare le espressioni e il linguaggio del corpo. Lo fa più per mettere pressione che altro. “Allora chiedi” lo invita con un gesto della mano.

Sta per fare questa domanda a una ragazzina di quattordici anni. Non importa quanto sveglia Haruki sia sempre stata. Rimane una ragazzina. “Beh…”

“Non ti dirò nessun segreto di Daichi, eh” lo interrompe lei, alzando un dito per puntarglielo contro. “Nessuno sporco segreto. Nessun dettaglio su quello che ha fatto in questi quattro anni, nessuna cosa che mi faccia sentire di star tradendo mio fratello.”

“Ti farei mai tradire tuo fratello?”

“Non c’è persona in questo mondo che ti ha visto dentro meglio di me” risponde Haruki, arricciando il naso. Muove la mano in aria con noncuranza. Non si è messa i guanti. Uhm. “La domanda.”

Koushi si passa il dorso della mano sul labbro, per poi tirare su col naso. Ah. Sì. La quattordicenne. Alza il mento e guarda verso l’alto. Il lampione si accende proprio in quel momento e l’aria che si respira da queste parti è diversa dall’aria che si respira a Tokyo. È più fresca. Più umida. Ah. La domanda. “Doveva essere proprio un negozio di pesci rossi?” mormora, arricciando le labbra. 

Haruki ride. “È quella la domanda?”

“Uhm…”

Daichi si gira verso la porta e lascia cadere la cartella che teneva in mano, per correre verso il vetro. Posa le mani sulla porta e schiaccia il naso contro il vetro, è davvero… “Suga?” grida dalla sua posizione. Salta sul posto, la sua voce è ovattata.

Koushi sospira. Muove la mano per salutarlo, con mezzo sorriso.

Daichi sembra raggiante. Sì. Dai che importa delle domande? Daichi sembra raggiante.

  
  
  
  
  
  


**_Shubunkin, chiamato anche pesce arcobaleno, Sky Blu, Mid Night, (pesce rosso)_ **

Daichi apre gli occhi, piano piano, con quella stanchezza odiosa di quando non ha dormito bene e si gira di lato, calciando via quella coperta leggera, che serve solo a non -la calcia via, comunque, che importa a che cosa serve? Gli occhi si vogliono chiudere di nuovo, il cuscino è caldo, okay, verissimo, ma è anche comodo come non gli è mai sembrato e la sua testa ci affonda dentro, cercando un appoggio. Non cambia nulla se dormo un altro po’, mente a se stesso. Rotola di lato. Il cuscino era così comodo… rotola verso terra, allunga il braccio quanto serve per non cadere come un sacco di riso sul pavimento della sua camera e poi rotola di nuovo, rimanendo sdraiato sul pavimento a pancia in su, guardando verso il soffitto.

Svegliarsi è un fardello indicibile. Vorrebbe poter dormire un altro po’. Si passa entrambe le mani sul viso e sbuffa. Vorrebbe poter dormire un altro po’. Ha fatto un incubo, questa notte. Non gli piace fare incubi così tanto e così spesso, ma deve dire che a un certo punto della vita ci si abitua. Sei solo felice che non sia la vita reale e che nessuno squalo prenderà il tuo posto di lavoro, o che sposi Suga e lo renda l’uomo più felice del mondo. È da dire che questa è un’idea che gli ha messo in testa Kiyoko, perché lei ha sempre pensato che uscire con Daichi oppure con una balena o uno squalo o, usando le sue parole, qualsiasi altro pennuto marino (come se -argh, non vuole nemmeno pensare a quanto sia sbagliata quella frase) fosse più o meno la stessa cosa. Non pesate uguale?, gli ha chiesto. E… ugh. 

Era un incubo strano. Per prima cosa, Daichi e Suga non stanno insieme  _ (è tornato da Tokyo fino a qui solo per fare il maestro delle elementari?, _ continua a chiedergli Kiyoko,  _ che tristezza _ ) e per seconda cosa uno squalo o una balena o un cetaceo non è un pennuto. Esistono dei pennuti marini. I gabbiani. Hanno le penne. Sono legati all’acqua. Possono essere chiamati in questo modo, in un modo poco scientifico, va bene, ma ci può stare. No? Daichi si sdraia di lato, si stropiccia un occhio. E comunque a Suga non piacciono gli squali. Pensa. Non lo sa, non glielo ha mai chiesto. Ma pensa che non gli piacciono. Non ha mai detto ah, vorrei sposare uno squalo.

Qualcuno gli posa una mano sui capelli e Daichi muove la testa all’indietro, per incontrare lo sguardo assonnato di Masa. “Se non parti adesso, arriverai in ritardo a lavoro” gli dice con la voce bassa. Non sono ancora le otto, e i gemelli sono in vacanza. Dovrebbe dormire, piuttosto che venire a controllarlo. Ha quasi voglia di dirglielo, ma Masa continua a guardarlo con un’espressione così noiosa da farlo quasi ridere. “Ti ho fatto il pranzo.”

“Carne?”

“Nii-san” sbuffa il suo fratellino, incrociando le gambe e sedendosi sul pavimento. “Possiamo mangiare i pesci che dai a Koushi-nii.”

“Non lo dire nemmeno per scherzo.” Daichi sbuffa a sua volta, più per prendere in giro il suo fratellino che per altro. “Rimarrebbero sempre pesci. Io parlavo di carne.”

Masa inclina un po’ la testa, e alza le braccia in aria, per stirarsi la schiena e gettarsi sdraiato sul pavimento. Non aggiunge nient’altro. Masa è un bravo ragazzo. Sta crescendo bene. Spera che essere così buono lo aiuti nella vita. Daichi cerca di alzarsi in piedi, gli dà un colpetto sulla fronte e sospira. È ora di andare a lavoro. Ce la può fare. Basta alzarsi e… Daichi sbuffa. Chiude gli occhi. Si tira di nuovo sul pavimento. Non gli va. Può alzarsi tra cinque minuti. Ha ancora tempo. Ma sì, dai, ha ancora tempo. E uno squalo non può rubargli il lavoro. Non può nemmeno rubargli i momenti con Kiyoko o Suga. Quindi può anche rimanere sdraiato per qualche momento in più.

  
  
  
  
  


Daichi inclina un po’ la testa, che tiene posata sulla mano a coppa e guarda come il negozio sia vuoto e come i pesci lo fissino come se avesse del mangime pronto per loro. Cosa che non è tanto lontana dalla verità, ma non è ancora il momento giusto per dare loro da mangiare. Non vuole certo dare dei pesci grassi e viziati ai suoi clienti, come dice sempre il suo capo. Daichi non trova niente di male in dei pesci che chiedono cibo quando vogliono chiedere cibo e nemmeno pensa che ci sia qualcosa di sbagliato in pretendere un po’ più di cure di quante le persone pensano che i pesci rossi dovrebbero avere.

Sospira. Distoglie lo sguardo dagli acquari, giocherella con la matita che ha tra le dita, piuttosto. Sa tante cose sui pesci. È quello che ha studiato all’università, alla fine, prima di tornare qui. I pesci che sono tutti diversi tra loro e che possono anche pretendere tutte le cure che riescono a pensare, ma per un essere umano quel tanto è davvero poco. Acqua, mangime, pulizia, un po’ di zucchero, a volte, un acquario abbastanza grande da poterci nuotare e della ghiaia. È una vita poco ambiziosa e molto tranquilla. I pesci rossi possono vivere felici per tanto tempo, basta dare loro questo. È davvero incredibile. Daichi si sta iniziando a chiedere se non condividono più di quello che pensava. 

A lui basterebbe una casa, mangiare carne almeno due volte a settimana e un bel letto comodo e potrebbe essere felice per tutta la sua vita. Anche se non pensava che sarebbe stata questa la sua vita, quando ha preparato le valigie per vivere nel campus universitario. Aveva altre idee, in realtà. 

Daichi giocherella con la penna tra le dita. Quando si è ragazzini si cerca soltanto il lato eccitante e divertente della vita, alla fine. È normale che stesse pensando di fare cose eccitanti in giro per il mondo. Era su di giri. Pensava di poter fare di tutto, tutto quello che si metteva in testa ed era sicuro di poter lasciare indietro qualsiasi cosa e poi tornare. Nonostante questo, non è mai andato troppo lontano dal suo paesino, non è volato mai più lontano di Tokyo e anche a Tokyo ci è andato soltanto per andare a trovare Asahi e Suga che sembravano due disastri, mangiavano solo cibo in scatola e non dormivano, perché hanno sempre avuto una brutta influenza l’uno sull’altro. Daichi non ha mai vissuto oltre Sendai. Non è stata una cosa che è riuscito a fare nemmeno nel momento in cui si sentiva più coraggioso. Forse questo dice qualcosa di lui su cui non vuole mettersi a rimuginare.

Un letto, un tetto sopra la testa e del cibo quando ha fame. Alla fine a lui è sempre bastato questo. (E ha sentito che c’era qualcosa di lasciato in sospeso qui.)(Qualcosa che non aveva fatto.)(Non saprebbe dire che cosa.)(È come se non riuscisse a chiudere qualcosa, qui.)(Ma è difficile sistemare le cose, se poi non sa che cosa è andato storto, o che cosa deve sistemare.)(È abbastanza irritante, in effetti.)

Daichi torna a guardare i pesci rossi e i pesci rossi lo stanno guardando coi loro occhi spalancati e le bocche che si aprono e si chiudono. È difficile comunicare con loro. I pesci possono sembrano muti. Qualsiasi loro suono non è percepibile all'orecchio umano, così come è impossibile capire le loro espressioni. L’unica cosa che viene in mente a Daichi è che gli viene fame a guardarli, perché quella faccia là che fanno? È uguale a quella dei pesci che di solito cucina per se stesso e i gemelli. Anzi. A pensarci adesso, gli è venuta un po’ di fame. Però il punto non era proprio questo. Il punto è che in realtà i pesci rossi in un qualche modo comunicano. Deve succedere, o sarebbe difficile accoppiarsi, sarebbe difficile vivere in acqua, tutti soli, senza nessuno che li possa proteggere. Un qualche modo per parlare devono pur averlo.

Daichi si alza in piedi, sbuffando. “Non importa se arriverete alla vostra casa grassi e viziati” mormora, con le sopracciglia aggrottate. “Se avete fame, avete fame.”

Il vero problema è che nessun essere umano sa come comunicano. Ecco. È tutto un problema umano. Si vogliono mettere tra le conversazioni dei pesci, sentire i pettegolezzi delle balene, chi ha tradito chi, dov’è che quello squalo martello è andato invece di ritrovarsi con Jessica del Fondale Azzurro della Corrente Orientale Australiana, queste cose qui. Non è il nostro compito di esseri umani sapere che cosa sta facendo Tori del Mar Baltico.

Daichi alza un lato delle labbra, muovendosi per andare a prendere i guanti e il mangime. Lo sa che non dovrebbe saperlo e che non sono affari suoi, ma i pettegolezzi del Profondo Blu vorrebbe un po’ conoscerli. Non sarebbe divertente? Seguire una specie di programma radio in cui Naoko, la pesciolina arcobaleno, chiama perché il suo ragazzo, Musa, non la chiama più e chiede consiglio a una manta di nome Manuela. Daichi scoppia a ridere. Sì che sarebbe divertente. Sarebbe esilarante.

  
  
  
  
  


C’è un punto dei Caraibi, vicino alla Repubblica Dominicana, in cui le balene si ritrovano per cantare. Cioè, in realtà non sarebbe proprio per  _ cantare cantare, _ ma devono comunicare attraverso il canto le posizioni del cibo, dove accoppiarsi, dove l’acqua è più calda o fredda. Daichi ci pensa perché c’è un posto sulla strada dei negozi della città, in cui lui e Kiyoko si siedono per mangiare. Si chiede spesso se non sono come delle balene, allora, perché, mentre mangiano, si scambiano informazioni e poi ridono o stanno in silenzio e non importa se hanno discusso oppure no, si ritrovano sempre qui, in questo posto, come delle balene.

Daichi giocherella con il würstel a forma di polipo che gli ha preparato il suo fratellino, poi alza lo sguardo verso Kiyoko e le sue merendine e le cartacce che lei si infila in tasca ogni giorno. E non parla molto, perché lei è quel tipo di persona che si tiene tante cose dentro e che parla solo se ha qualcosa da dire, tipo un pettegolezzo. Proprio come una balena. Daichi si porta il würstel in bocca e sbuffa una risata, senza tirare fuori le bacchette dalla bocca. Kiyoko gli lancia un’occhiata annoiata, poi torna ad addentare il suo panino. Da piccolo Daichi sognava di registrare il canto delle balene. Non capisce cosa sogna adesso. Proprio non lo sa. Forse, solo un letto caldo.

“Domani devo fare un salto da Noya” dice alla fine, posando le bacchette sulle labbra. Guarda verso l’alto. Stanno facendo pranzo quando è quasi ora di cena. Nessuno gli aveva detto che essere un adulto sarebbe stato così snervante. Il cielo è rosso, ci sono delle nuvole viola e le cicale stanno per ammutolirsi, lasciando che sia il canto dei grilli a riempire la notte d’estate. Sono tante parole per dire che è tardi, ormai. “Quindi non starò qui a mangiare con te.”

Kiyoko aggrotta le sopracciglia, incrocia le caviglie davanti a lei. “Saprò cavarmela” dice alla fine, inclinando un po’ la testa. Annuisce a se stessa, come se stesse cercando di convincersi da sola di questo e poi si gira verso Daichi. “Non ti azzardare a dirgli che lo saluto” decide che sono le sue prossime parole.

Daichi sbuffa una risata, muovendo una spalla. È una conversazione semplice, la loro. Soggetto, verbo e complemento per ogni frase, perché nessuno dei due è sicuro che l'altro capisca davvero quello che vuole dire, ma ci tengono a far arrivare quelle parole. “No, no” inizia lui, continuando a ridere. “Le so regole.”

Kiyoko annuisce di nuovo, questa volta con un pochino meno di vigore. “Faccio pratica” mormora. Allunga le braccia e le posa sulle ginocchia. I pantaloni della sua divisa commensa le stanno un po’ troppo grandi. Per cosa fa pratica? “Per quando andrai via” finisce lei. Prende un’altra merendina, la apre, infila la spazzatura in una delle sue tasche.

Daichi si morde l’interno delle guance. Non ha intenzione di rispondere a questo.

  
  
  
  
  


Daichi si piega un po’, per fissare il pesce arcobaleno che ha deciso di chiamare Botan. È un bravo pesce, sembra un po’ stupido. Nuota in cerchio e in contromano. Nel senso che quando tutti i suoi compagni pesci vanno a destra, lui va a sinistra e quando loro vanno giù, lui va su. Non ha colori sgargianti, nonostante sia un shubunkin, nero e rosso soltanto e il suo corpo è privo della brillantezza del bianco. Il capo dice che nessuno mai lo comprerà e, quando le due settimane in cui tengono i pesci, prima di fare il cambio, scadranno, lo butterà via, perché non è buono nemmeno da mangiare.

Daichi si porta le mani sui fianchi e inclina la testa. I pesci si avvicinano a lui e alla sua faccia, perché anche loro sono creature curiose. Anche loro vogliono scoprire cosa sono quelle forme strane (è per colpa della loro curiosità che vengono pescati, alla fine.) Uno shubunkin costa cinquecento yen, più o meno. E Botan ha avuto la sfortuna di nascere brutto e anche stupido. Queste non sono certo state scelte sue. È così triste il pensiero che finirà in uno stagno lontano da qui, senza la sicurezza che qualcuno gli dia da mangiare o che lo ami o che gli pulisca l’acqua in cui fa la pipì e la cacca. Anche se forse in un stagno, che è un sistema di sicuro più aperto di un acquario, questo forse non è un vero problema. Uhm.

“Sembra che se non faccio qualcosa, queste potrebbero essere le tue ultime settimane da pesciolino viziato e coccolato” mormora arricciando le braccia. Un modo per salvare Botan di sicuro c’è. Un shubukin del genere costa solo cinquecento yen. Daichi potrebbe prenderlo con sé, prendersene cura. Era una cosa che di solito faceva Suga. Sceglieva gli animali più brutti, con meno istinto di sopravvivenza e se ne prendeva cura. Di solito gatti. Sceglieva sempre i gattini più stupidi, li prendeva in braccio. Trovava loro un padrone. Ora che Daichi vede i gatti più stupidi pensa a lui. “Botan è un nome da gatto, in effetti.”

Daichi posa un dito sul vetro dell’acquario. L’acqua oltre il vetro è fresca, un chiaro contrasto con il caldo afoso in cui si trova lui. Ha la maglietta slacciata nella parte superiore e si sta chiedendo perché non ha continuato a tagliarsi i capelli corti, visto che ora il sudore gli pizzica la pelle. I pesci, incuranti del caldo fuori dalla loro bolla, si avvicinano al dito di Daichi, incuriositi dal suo calore. Nuotano muovendo la pinna a destra e a sinistra e guardano Daichi aprendo e chiudendo la loro bocca, come se volessero dirgli qualcosa di importante. Tutti tranne Botan, che si muove dall’altra parte dell’acquario.

Ah, ma allora vedi che è un pesce stupido? Daichi arriccia il naso, prima di sospirare e tirare via il dito. I pesci rimangono comunque a fissarlo.

Non gli è mai importato di un gatto stupido, a dirla tutta. E nemmeno di un cane stupido, figuriamoci di un pesce stupido. È una brutta abitudine, questa di rallentare e guardare che cosa sta succedendo intorno a lui, agli esseri viventi che lo circondano, che gli ha lasciato quell’idiota di Suga. Il primo trimestre, all’università, si è reso conto di alcuni gatti abbandonati e ha cercato ovunque dei padroni per loro, ed è una cosa che ha inciso anche sulle persone che ha incontrato dopo il liceo e il rapporto che ha costruito con loro. Se qualcuno era stupido, intorno a lui, hanno convinto Daichi che è inutile aiutare ed è inutile fermarsi a parlare con chi ha deciso di essere più debole di te. 

Suga doveva essere stato convinto insieme a lui della stessa cosa (andavano alla stessa scuola, giocavano nella stessa squadra, erano stati assegnati per due anni su tre alla stessa sezione), ma lui non faceva che ripetere allora che doveva fare con Asahi? Lasciarlo da solo? E una volta, mentre Daichi si lamentava, aveva sospirato e detto  _ ah, il Daichi che conosco io non è così. _ E poi gli aveva dato uno schiaffo sulla nuca. A pensarci adesso fa ancora male quello schiaffo. È sempre stato manesco.

Il Daichi che Suga conosce, eh? 

Daichi si muove verso la cassa, per prendere un sacchetto di plastica, accarezzandosi la nuca sudata. Non ha capito molto bene che cosa conosce Suga di lui, e non sa molto bene quale sia la parte di lui che conosce, perché, beh, a questo punto pensa che non stare sempre dietro a tutti, non dover sempre essere quello che sa dove deve andare o che cosa è giusto fare è rilassante. Suga questa cosa di Daichi di sicuro non la sa. Beh. Può sempre chiederglielo, come può sempre chiedergli di quel bottone. O può crogiolarsi nella sua ignoranza, che importa? È passato tanto tempo, ormai. 

Daichi prende il retino e apre il rubinetto per riempire la busta di plastica di acqua. Haru, si sposta con la sedia di lato, per fargli spazio, senza distogliere lo sguardo dal cellulare. Si è legata i capelli e si è piantata proprio davanti al ventilatore, come una bambina. Non che dia fastidio. Non che faccia qualcosa di male. Daichi le scompiglia i capelli con la mano bagnata e lei cerca di spingerlo via con poco successo. Lui ride. Lei mette il broncio, ma non apre bocca per protestare. Torna piuttosto al suo cellulare.

Daichi si asciuga la mano sulla divisa, si muove di nuovo verso l’acquario di Botan (l’unico abbastanza in basso da non dover prendere una scaletta per fare quello che deve fare) e posa una mano sul vetro, per richiamare i pesci intelligenti a lui. E proprio come lo stupido che è, Botan si allontana dal vetro, finendo proprio nel retino che Daichi ha preparato per lui. Si muove un po’, spaventato, e Daichi fa di tutto per metterlo nella busta di plastica il più in fretta possibile. Chiude la busta con un nodo e se la porta proprio davanti al naso. “Catturato” gli fa sapere con un sorriso.

Haru alza gli occhi dal cellulare e fa una smorfia. “Sei un uomo molto solo, nii-san” mormora. “Salutami Koushi-nii.”

Daichi vorrebbe chiederle come ha fatto a sapere che aveva intenzione di andare da Suga, ma Botan continua a cercare di scappare, nuotando verso la parte superiore della busta. Perché è un pesce inutile. Daichi ha quindi altre cose a cui pensare. “Torna a casa e non far preoccupare Masa, piuttosto” decide di rispondere.

“Misogino” commenta la sua sorellina, tornando a giocare col telefono.

  
  
  
  
  


Daichi si rende conto di aver sudato e di avere delle macchie di sudore sotto le ascelle solo quando ormai è arrivato davanti casa di Suga. Quasi gli viene da ridere, in realtà. Non è una cosa a cui fa tanto caso, il modo in cui è vestito, o in cui si presenta e non è qualcosa di cui si dovrebbe preoccupare, soprattutto se ha deciso di andare a trovare un amico. Suga lo ha visto sudato dopo gli allenamenti di pallavolo, lo ha abbracciato dopo una partita di cinque set, quando Daichi era più sudore che carne e lo ha aiutato a scappare in bagno quando ha avuto quell’indigestione a scuola. Delle macchie sotto le ascelle non sono davvero niente, in confronto, quindi non dovrebbe nemmeno pensarci. È stupido pensarci. È stupido che alzi le braccia e le muova in cerchio, per prendere più aria possibile. 

Doveva prendersi una maglietta senza maniche, forse. Pensava che andando in motorino non avrebbe avuto questo tipo di problema. Daichi arriccia le labbra, alzando la bustina in cui tiene Botan e alza le sopracciglia. “Non sei certo l’unico che deve fare bella figura” gli fa sapere, poi cerca le chiavi dell’appartamento nella tasca del pantalone, inumidendosi le labbra. Segue il loro tintinnio.

Quindi sta per entrare a casa di Suga (sul campanellino c’è scritto proprio  _ Sugawara Koushi) _ (solo il suo nome)(ed è così strano)(sembra una di quelle cose che sapevi che prima o poi sarebbe successa, sì, certo, ma che quando succedono ti chiedi se non siete ancora troppo piccoli, se non ci sono altre cose che stanno loro meglio sopra), sudato e con un bruttissimo pesce arcobaleno che è tanto pesce, ma poco arcobaleno. Daichi si passa la mano sul retro del collo. Ah. Sì. Suda lui. Sta sudando parecchio. Fa caldo. Non sta sudando a caso. Ha anche le mani sudate e se ne rende conto solo quando gira il pomello del portone ed entra nell’appartamento buio di uno dei suoi migliori amici. (Perché è questo quello che è.)(Non c’è motivo di essere nervoso.) _ (È Suga.) _ (Solo Suga.)(Non preferirebbe uno squalo balena a lui.)(Crede.)

Daichi si passa la mano sui pantaloni, per asciugarsi la mano, e si sfila le scarpe con la punta dei piedi. “Suga” chiama, salendo sulla parte in legno del pavimento. Fa segno di stare in silenzio a Botan, come se questo stupido pesce potesse dire una parola. “Suga?” chiama di nuovo, muovendosi per il corridoio buio. È inutile quante volte gli dica che non può vivere al buio, Suga, nel suo appartamento in legno, che potrebbe cadergli addosso e che di sicuro paga molto più di quanto sia giusto fare, vive la sua vita con la luce spenta, si muove usando la memoria e un giorno lo troveranno di sicuro morto, dopo essere inciampato. “Suga, dai, non fare lo scemo.” Daichi sospira. Lo vuole spaventare? Vuole spaventarlo, vero? Fa sempre così lui...

La casa non è grande, ma non è nemmeno piccola. L'appartamento di Suga sembra venire da uno di quei vecchi edifici di chissà quale epoca che il proprietario non riesce a gestire da solo, e quindi ne ha affittato più parti. Per quel che gli ha raccontato, quando gli hanno mostrato questo appartamento, Suga ha sentito il bisogno di firmare il contratto d’affitto, subito, come se fosse stato il suo istinto a gridarglielo, anche se per arrivare alla scuola in cui insegna deve prendere un autobus e svegliarsi all’alba. Quest’appartamento è così vecchio che sembra infestato, era sul mercato, senza nessun affittuario perché nessuno lo voleva. Vecchio, inutile e scomodo. Asahi dice sempre che nessun altro appartamento poteva essere scelto da Suga. E Suga sembra sempre troppo assorto nei suoi pensieri, per rispondere. (A volte a Daichi sembra che…)(A volte sembra che Suga, da Tokyo, non sia mai tornato.)

Ed è il motivo per cui Daichi ha deciso di portare qui Botan. Dove altro avrebbe potuto pensare di lasciarlo? Una vecchia casa, con un vecchio amico. Non c’è posto migliore. 

Daichi guarda a destra e a sinistra. Verso la cucina, in cui tutte le pentole sono messe una sopra l’altra e nel mezzo ci sono dei libri, alcuni aperti, altri chiusi. Verso il salotto, la televisione è accesa, ma messa in muto, e illumina la stanza. E le finestre sono tutte aperte, il bucato è appeso a un filo che va da una parte all’altra della stanza. Questa casa è un disastro. E l’enorme acquario, illuminato dalla televisione, non sembra aver ancora trovato il suo posto definitivo.  _ Tipico. _ Lo ha messo proprio sul tavolino del salotto, rendendo impossibile guardare lo schermo del televisore, che comunque non può tenere acceso tutto il giorno solo per illuminare l’ac-... beh.

Daichi ruota gli occhi e accende la luce, passandosi di nuovo la mano sul retro del collo. Dentro l’appartamento fa più caldo di quanto ne faccia fuori. Posa il palmo della mano sul vetro dell’acquario di Suga, per controllare la temperatura e, beh, almeno non sembra che abbia intenzione di uccidere i pesci rossi che gli ha regalato. Per ora. Magari lo farà in un prossimo futuro. (E spezzerà il cuore di Daichi una volta per tutte.)

Daichi prende la bustina di Botan e la apre per liberarlo nell’acquario. Avrebbe preferito presentarlo prima a Suga, ma immagina che vada bene anche così. “Suga” chiama, di nuovo, con un tono cantilenato. “Guarda che non mi spavento.” Aggrotta le sopracciglia, guardandosi intorno. Conoscendo Suga, il mangime per i pesci dovrebbe stare proprio qui, da qualche parte, non troppo lontano dai pesci, perché altrimenti lo perderebbe e…

“Ah no?”

Daichi salta sul posto, girandosi verso la voce di Suga. E, lui lo sapeva che Suga stava qui da qualche parte, in attesa di uscire nel momento meno opportuno. Razionalmente,  _ lo sapeva. _ Ma questo non ferma il suo cuore dal battere all’impazzata e lui dal perdere il respiro e dal prendersi un bello spavento. “Suga!” lo sgrida, piegandosi in due. Posa le mani sulle ginocchia, come se avesse corso e adesso avesse il fiatone, prima di farsi cadere sul pavimento.

“Daichi!” risponde lui con un sorriso. Sta seduto proprio dietro l’acquario, nel posto più illuminato dalla finestra, con dei fogli davanti a lui e tre lattine di caffè freddo. “Non mi dire che ti ho spaventato” ride, posando una mano sul pavimento per appoggiarcisi sopra. Tira un po’ indietro la testa, tiene il collo scoperto. Lui lo sa che lo ha spaventato. Lo ha fatto perché voleva spaventarlo. Fa sempre così, lui. “Correggevo i compiti di recupero” continua, raddrizzando la schiena. “Non sapevo che anche da adulto avrei avuto i compiti per le vacanze.” Si porta la penna sulle labbra e sembra star pensando.

“Non puoi tenere la tv accesa per fare luce sull’acquario” lo sgrida di nuovo Daichi, grattandosi la nuca. Certo non può ammettere di essere stato spaventato. Ne va del suo onore. “Come hai fatto a rompere la lampadina?”

“Non l’ho rotta” ribatte Suga. “Si è appena fulminata.”

“E perché non ne hai una di ricambio?”

“Quella era quella di scorta” ribatte di nuovo Suga con una risata leggera. “Mi presenti il nuovo arrivato o devo chiedere direttamente a lui?” continua poi. Posa un gomito sul tavolino di legno e un dito sul vetro dell’acquario. Botan, insieme a Miku, Ami, Ten e Kou. Nuotano contro il vetro, cercando il calore di Suga, mentre lui posa la guancia sulla mano a coppa e inclina un po’ la testa per sorridere. Il primo di loro è stato Kou. “Beh, quindi?” cerca di incalzarlo. 

Daichi sbatte le palpebre. Tutti i pesci cercano il calore nell’acqua. È normale che si comportino in questo modo. Non capisce perché si sta sorprendendo tanto. “Domani mi dovresti accompagnare da Noya” si sente dire. “Perché non posso trasportare i pesci con il motorino.”

“Mi stai dando un pesce per corrompermi a darti un passaggio, domani?”

“Non userei mai un pesce così brutto per corromperti. Ti avrei portato un pesce rosso di qualità, certo non quel…” Fa un gesto vago con la mano e vede Suga alzare un sopracciglio e tirarsi indietro indignato. “Sai cosa volevo dire.”

“Sei crudele.”

“Lo sai quello che voglio dire” ripete Daichi, ruotando gli occhi. “Si chiama Botan. Domani mi dai un passaggio?”

Suga arriccia il naso, prima di sorridere. “Un po’ Botan lo hai usato per corrompermi, eh.”

È un sì.

  
  
  
  
  


Daichi sogna un’alga marimo. Beh, all’inizio non è proprio un’alga marimo. È un bottone. Un bottone bianco, che gli aveva dato Suga, così tanto tempo fa da dimenticare perché gli fosse stato affidato. È accettabile dimenticare, gli aveva detto una volta Suga. A volte dimenticare è l’unico modo che abbiamo per andare avanti. E poi aveva sorriso e gli aveva dato un colpo in pancia, per fargli andare via quel broncio che aveva sulle labbra. 

Daichi nel suo sogno ha tra le mani il bottone che Suga gli ha affidato e si trova sott’acqua. Non ha la mascherina dell’ossigeno e non ha nemmeno una tuta subaquea, ma riesce a vedere intorno a lui dei coralli, alcuni morti, altri di colori così vivi da essere un pugno in un occhio. E pensa che è una cosa che gli piace. Il mare. La vita marina. I pesci intorno a lui si muovono come se fossero reali, tutti insieme, da una parte all’altra, come se si trovassero in un centro commerciale e come se questa fosse l’ora di punto. Le anemoni si muovono con la corrente. Così anche la sabbia. Ci sono delle vite marine che lui non identifica a un primo sguardo, ma, quando riesce a vederle, le vede muoversi, tirare fuori lingue, o tentacoli e lui stringe il suo bottone tra le mani e si sente felice.

Quando apre di nuovo le mani, per guardare il suo bottone bianco, un po’ graffiato, si rende conto di non avere tra le mani un bottone, ma un’alga, verde e rotonda, che piano piano diventa grande, grande, sempre più grande. Ci vogliono pochi secondi, nel sogno, perché l’alga (l’alga marimo) diventi grande quanto il pugno di Daichi, poi quanto il suo braccio, poi quanto il suo busto, poi… l’alga diventa sempre più grande, sempre più rotonda, prende sempre più spazio. 

Le alghe marimo possono vivere per oltre duecento anni. Sono alghe ornamentali che si possono passare di padre in figlio. E Daichi, nel sogno, nuota verso quest’alga, cerca di raggiungerla e afferrarla e tenerla a sé, finché non sente una mano sulla spalla, che lo ferma, tirandolo verso il fondo del mare. Daichi vede le bollicine di ossigeno uscire dal suo naso, mentre nuota per andare verso superficie e raggiungere l’alga. L’alga è importante. Sente che è molto importante e che non la può lasciare andare e che deve afferrarla e tenerla con sé e custodirla e…

_ Se non lo vuoi con te, _ grida Asahi, cingendogli la vita, tirandolo verso di lui con disperazione. Daichi sente che gli manca il respiro (forse manca a entrambi) e stanno andando verso il basso, sia lui che Asahi. Daichi prova ad allungare le braccia e nuotare verso la superficie, ma Asahi lo tira giù, lo tiene giù con disperazione.  _ Se non lo vuoi con te, lascialo andare, _ gli dice. Daichi non vede il suo viso, ma sente la sua disperazione nella voce, nella sua fantasia riesce a sentirlo stringere le dita contro la maglietta, per tirarlo verso di lui.  _ Il tuo già ce l’hai, lascialo andare, il tuo sta proprio qui, lascia andare il suo. _

Daichi non capisce. Sa che deve salire verso la superficie, riprendere quell’alga e portarla giù, verso il fondale marino, insieme a lui. In questo posto perfetto, deve riportarci l’alga marimo, il prima possibile, tenerla con sé e custodirla. Era una di quelle cose che sai che devi fare. _ Lo hanno affidato  _ a me. _ Non è affar tuo. Non è affar tuo, Asahi! _

Asahi lo tira giù con tutta la forza che ha. Sta cercando di non farglielo raggiungere. Daichi scalcia con prepotenza, non importa far male a qualcuno, anche se è Asahi, non importa adesso. Muove la testa e le braccia e le gambe e si libera dalla presa del suo amico, per salire verso superficie, veloce, senza esitare, tirare fuori la testa dall’acqua e ritrovarsi, proprio sulla superficie con Suga, seduto sull’acqua, con un enorme buco sul petto, che gli sorride. Ah, esclama, inclinando un po’ la testa. Allunga la mano, facendo cenno a Daichi di fare la stessa cosa e, nel palmo della mano, gli lascia un bottone bianco.

Daichi apre gli occhi. Si porta le mani sul viso e sospira, girandosi di lato. Non riesce a vedere bene che ore siano. Deve prendere un paio di respiri profondi. Ha una sensazione di pesantezza addosso. Come di colpa che non riesce a togliersi. E non sa da dove venga, non sa per quale motivo sta proprio lì. Gli incubi sono una caratteristica della sua vita notturna. Quindi rotola di lato, chiude di nuovo gli occhi e cerca di regolare il ritmo del suo respiro, per poter tornare a dormire.

  
  
  
  
  
  


**_Ryukin Goldfish, chiamato anche Pesce dalla Coda a Frange (pesce rosso)_ **

Suga tamburella le dita contro il volante, muovendo la testa a destra e a sinistra, mentre Daichi si passa il braccio sul labbro e sente che quest’anno il caldo lo ucciderà, morirà proprio qui. Chiude lo sportello della porta con uno sbuffo e tira indietro la testa. Sugan continua a tamburellare sul volante. “Passeggeri tutti a bordo?” chiede, puntando le dita verso Daichi. Sembra di buon umore, fresco come una rosa, anche se non tiene accesa l’aria condizionata. Daichi lo detesta con tutto il suo cuore.

“Non grazie a te” risponde piccato.

Suga sbuffa una risata e accende il motore del suo furgoncino. Ha preso la patente mentre studiava per prendere la licenza da insegnante. Daichi non capisce come abbia fatto a fare le due cose insieme senza fallire miseramente in una delle due. Ha comprato il minivan appena è tornato da Tokyo. La prima persona a cui l’ha mostrato è stato a Takeda-sensei, che gli ha chiesto perché non avesse comprato una macchinetta nuova e meno -meno furgoncino, ha usato queste parole. Suga ha riso e gli ha ricordato di quella volta che hanno usato il minivan di Takinoue-san per andare a una trasferta, per una partita amichevole.  _ Questa è la macchina che mi ha fatto venire un bernoccolo sul sopracciglio sinistro, ricorda sensei?, Kageyama ha pianto perché il mio neo non si vedeva più. _

In effetti, è una storia divertente. Kageyama ha quasi pianto, mentre Tanaka ha pianto sul serio, perché, più che il minivan, era stato lui a scivolare e far sbattere Suga contro il finestrino. Non avevano allacciato le cinture di sicurezza come dovevano. Takeda-sensei, ricordandolo, ha nascosto il viso dietro le mani. Stava guidando lui, ed era stato lui a prendere male una curva. Si erano sentiti tutti molto colpevoli di aver rovinato la faccia di Suga. E lui, come il ragazzino che è sempre stato, non faceva che ridere.

“Sarà carino andare a trovare Noya” inizia a dire Suga. Tira indietro il freno a mano e si guarda intorno, prima di partire. Quando è sicuro della strada si gira per mezzo secondo verso Daichi, mantenendo il sorriso. “Ho saputo che ha finito i soldi mentre era in Madagascar e che ora è indebitato con il nonno. È vero? Quando sono andato a prenderlo alla stazione non mi ha voluto dire niente.”

“E allora perché chiedi a me?”

Suga gli lancia un’occhiata, prima di tornare a guardare la strada. “Uhm” mugugna. “Pensavo fossi nel giro delle ziette. Loro sanno sempre tutto. A te, Noya che ha detto?”

Daichi tira giù il finestrino e posa il gomito sulla parte di vetro ancora sulla portiera. Guarda verso Suga. Sembra davvero adulto, mentre guida. Sembra avere tutto sotto controllo. Sembra sicuro di sé. “Mi ha detto che aveva bisogno di una pausa in generale e che il fuso orario lo sconvolge sempre.”

Suga tamburella sul volante con le dita. Fa meno caldo, anche se il vento che viene da fuori la macchina non è certo fresco. Non stanno andando veloce. Per le carpe. Suga sembra sapere quello che sta facendo. “A te ha detto che è tornato a dormire. A me ha detto che è preoccupato per il nonno.” Alza lo sguardo per controllare lo specchietto retrovisore, poi lancia lo sguardo a Daichi, un sorriso pieno. C’è tanto sole oggi, fa davvero tanto caldo ed è molto luminoso. Daichi sorride a Suga, ha il collo scoperto. “Forse non mente a nessuno dei due. Asahi mi ha telefonato e mi ha chiesto se può stare da me per un po’. Arriverà prima del Tanabata, dice che non vuole perderselo.” Lancia un altro sguardo a Daichi, con la coda dell’occhio, prima di ridere con leggerezza. “Ha avuto il buon gusto di fingere di essere sorpreso, quando gli ho detto che anche Noya era tornato.”

Daichi ruota gli occhi, ma ride anche lui. “Per quanto tempo ancora vuoi torturarli?” gli chiede.

“Torturarli?” chiede Suga con un tono indignato. “Io non sto facendo niente. Sono loro che si sono messi in testa di non dirci niente. Io sto solo seguendo il gioco.”

“Torturandoli.”

“Cosa vuoi fare? Prendiamo Asahi e gli facciamo il Discorso? Un intervento. Quando ti vuoi decidere a dirci che Noya è il tuo ragazzo?” Scuote la testa. Gira un po’ il volante. “Potrebbe avere molto di più, poi, per la cronaca. La fortuna di Noya è stata che si sono incontrati al liceo e che si sono trovati, ma…” Fa un gesto vago con la mano. “Non gli ho mai detto niente del genere, però. Dico solo che… beh, non importa.”

Daichi alza un sopracciglio. “Magari hanno capito che diresti una cosa del genere e non ce lo vogliono dire per questo” lagna, tirando indietro la testa. “E poi che male c’è? Okay, sì, si sono incontrati che erano poco più che ragazzini… e allora? Non è una decisione che hanno preso e che non possono più disfare. Cosa c’è di male se si sono innamorati al liceo?” Daichi fa una smorfia, si gratta un sopracciglio, aspetta la risposta di Suga. Non arriva.

Per qualche secondo, nel minivan c’è il solo rumore del vento che entra dai finestrini e delle ruote che scivolano sull’asfalto. Suga mantiene una velocità costante, si morde l’interno delle guance. Non risponde.

“Ti dà fastidio che si sono trovati al liceo?” chiede Daichi. Cerca di incalzarlo. Suga è… un suo amico, vorrebbe sapere. “Mai innamorarti di qualcuno che ti ha visto coi brufoli?”

“No” ride Suga. Scuote un po’ la testa, continua a ridere piano. “No, no, non è quello che dico. È solo che… cioè, sì, lo so che si amano, anche se non ce lo hanno mai detto e so che stanno bene insieme e… so che Noya rende Asahi felice. Io queste cose le so. È solo che… tu lo sai che voglio bene ad Asahi. Il fratello scemo che non ho mai avuto, non sarei riuscito a vivere con lui se non lo avessi sopportato. È solo che a volte mi dico…” Deglutisce, stringendo le mani sul volante. Guarda verso la strada. Non si gira a guardare Daichi. Non sembra nemmeno guardare per davvero la strada. Ha gli occhi puntati su qualcos’altro. Le orecchie rosse. “Mi sembra ingiusto. Che il loro primo amore sia sbocciato così bene. Che ingiusto.”

Daichi aggrotta le sopracciglia. Abbassa lo sguardo. Beh, sì. Ha ragione. È un po’ triste come cosa. Non ci aveva pensato. Incrocia le braccia e guarda da un’altra parte. È vero. Non ci aveva pensato. 

“Sono contento che non ci abbiano detto niente.” Suga sforza una risata, mentre prende piano una curva. “Ti immagini? Essere così meschino con un amico? Asahi non lo merita. Forse neanche Noya. In che mondo un amico reagirebbe in un modo così patetico? No?” Ride. “Forse hai ragione tu e non ci hanno detto niente per colpa mia. Ma questo rende tutto ancora più patetico.” 

Daichi osserva il suo profilo. Suga sembra così tanto adulto. La sua vita è quella che più assomiglia a quella che dovrebbe essere la vita di un adulto. E sembra che abbia tutto sotto controllo. Sembra… Suga non gli è mai sembrato patetico, o meschino. Daichi lo capisce, invece. Sa che cosa vuole dire e conosce quella sensazione di cui lui parla. Forse -no, la conosce  _ di sicuro _ meglio di quanto la possa conoscere Suga, perché Daichi non solo è così patetico da desiderare che il primo amore di un suo amico non avesse un lieto fine. Lui era anche felice che il primo amore di un suo amico fosse finito male, quando la cosa più coraggiosa che lui potrebbe aver fatto per ottenere la sua attenzione è stato regalargli cinque pesci rossi. (E ha la sicurezza che a Suga i pesci rossi non facciano impazzire.)

Il primo amore di Daichi. Ah.

  
  
  


Noya libera le carpe per le risaie come se fossero animali in uno zoo che finalmente hanno un assaggio di libertà. E Daichi lo guarda da dietro, con le braccia incrociate e altri pensieri per la testa. Il suo primo amore, come lo aveva chiamato Suga, stava proprio accanto a Noya a lamentarsi perché tutti i pesci scappano via appena lo vedono. Noya ride di lui. Dove si muove Suga, non ci sono mai pesci, in effetti, e c’è una cosa che è successa tra Daichi e Suga, tanto tempo fa, ai tempi del liceo, a cui a volte Daichi pensa e poi si dice no. No, lascia perdere. 

È una coltura tradizionale, quella dei Nishinoya. Per questo usano le carpe come insetticide. Le carpe sono onnivore, mangiano di tutto e, grazie a loro, le piantine di riso possono crescere forti e sane. E il riso dei Nishinoya è anche quello che tutti i locali comprano, perché è buono, perché conoscono i campi e la famiglia che se ne prende cura. Beh. Non che qualcuno possa dire una cosa del genere a un Nishinoya. Si monterebbero la testa, come famiglia, la cosa migliore è mantenerli umili.

Suga e Daichi, il giorno del diploma, hanno parlato proprio davanti a uno dei loro campi. Il primo amore di...

“So di qualcuno a Hyogo che fa questa stessa cosa, solo che non usa le carpe, usano le paperelle” fa sapere Suga, tirando fuori gli stivali di plastica che gli ha portato Noya dalla risaia. “Che è anche una cosa carina, no? Pensa te, me lo ha detto uno dei miei ragazzini. Stava facendo una ricerca sulla risicoltura. E ha trovato…”

“Beh, quelli di Hyogo fanno schifo!” lo interrompe Daichi, distogliendo lo sguardo. Sanno entrambi di chi sta parlando, non gli importa sapere di più sui contadini di Hyogo, gli piacerebbe invece vedere come le sue magoi stanno nuotando per la risaia, quello non è meraviglioso e fantastico e carino? Di sicuro più delle paperelle. Daichi sbuffa. Bah, non dovrebbe nemmeno prendersela tanto, sente le orecchie diventargli rosse, quando vede Suga fingere di star trattenendo una risata, portandosi la mano chiusa sulle labbra. Com’è possibile che caschi sempre in tutte le sue trappole?

“Daichi-san ha ragione!” gli dà manforte Noya, posando le mani sui fianchi. “Le papere sono brave per mangiare gli insetti in superficie, ma non prendono proprio tutti quelli acquatici. Le tradizioni dei Nishinoya invece tengono vive le piante e anche le persone. Il tutto in modo biologico. E non vedo l’ora di tornarmene in aereo, in realtà.”

“Ah, Nishinoya” lo chiama Suga, con una leggera cantilena e sistemandosi al lato della risaia. Tiene il mento alzato e un occhio chiuso, per non dover guardare alla luce diretta del sole. Daichi guarda la sua schiena, mentre rimane appoggiato al minivan. Il suo prim-... “Come sta tuo nonno? Non lo vedo da un po’ e mi hai detto che non stava proprio bene. Stavo pensando di andarlo a trovare con un po’ di zuppa, e gli faccio compagnia, sai quanto i vecchietti mi adorano.”

Noya ride, Daichi scuote la testa. I vecchi evitano Suga come se fosse la morte. Proprio come i pesci. Anche se forse per i pesci è più un istinto, mentre per i vecchi della città è una vera e propria cattiveria. 

“Beh, non sta malissimo, riesce ancora a sedurre delle bellissime ragazze” esordisce con troppo orgoglio Noya. Si appoggia a terra con la mano, per poi sedersi accanto a Suga. “Solo che ha meno energia del solito e comunque dovevo tornare a casa per il Tanabata, lo facciamo sempre. Volevo passare un po’ di tempo con lui per sapere come stava. Forse mi sono preoccupato troppo, ma è che non te ne rendi conto, quando vedi le persone tutti i giorni, no?, tipo che non te ne rendi conto che cambiano. E io stavo in Panamà, a guardare lo stretto, no?, e poi una sera chiamo mio nonno con il video e vedo la sua faccia sullo schermo e -cioè, quando li vedi tutti i giorni non te ne rendi conto, ma non lo vedevo da tanto. E mi è sembrato tanto invecchiato.” Noya scrolla le spalle, e ha una smorfia sulle labbra. “E poi comunque stavo per finire i soldi, dovevo venire a lavorare per qualche mese.”

“Questi giovani d’oggi che non sanno nemmeno come risparmiare i soldi” sospira Suga, alzando le mani a mezz’aria. “Dove andremo a finire?”

Noya scoppia a ridere e gli dà un pugno sulla spalla, che trova come risposta un pugno da parte di Suga e -sono dei ragazzini alla fine, di questo Daichi non aveva il minimo dubbio. Le persone crescono ma non possono cambiare poi così tanto. 

Il primo amore di Daichi, ed è anche inutile dirlo per quanto sia ovvio, è stato Suga. Asahi e Kiyoko dicono che è una cosa scontata e che sì, in un certo senso si sapeva, ma la verità è che per Daichi non è stato così scontato. Gli amori liceali iniziano e finiscono in un batter d’occhio e ci sono drammi e pianti e tante altre cose a cui lui non ha pensato durante il suo primo amore, in realtà. Forse perché è stata la prima volta che ha avuto qualcuno accanto per così tanto tempo da non rendersene conto. Suga lo ha abbracciato sudato e gli ha offerto la manica della divisa quando lo ha visto piangere (e lo ha fatto ridere, così, perché chi ti offre la manica della…?). Suga era lì con lui anche quando nessuno dei due era al suo massimo, quando Asahi è andato via, quando Kiyoko si è ammutolita e un po’ allontanata. Suga era lì. Ed è stata la prima volta in assoluto che Daichi può dire questo di una persona.

Si avvicina alla risaia e alcune carpe nuotano verso di lui. Anche le carpe sono dei pesci molto curiosi. Hanno viaggiato tanto per arrivare in Giappone e di sicuro hanno lavorato duro per poter sopravvivere anche quando i giapponesi erano arrivati al punto di mangiare quelle negli stagni, quando faceva tanto freddo. Daichi allunga la mano sulla superficie dell’acqua e una carpa magoi, tutta nera, con una sola macchia bianca sulla testa, tira fuori la bocca, incuriosita dalle sue dita.

Daichi proprio non sa quando si è innamorato. Quello che provava per Suga era diverso da quello che provava per il capitano della squadra del primo anno, era diverso da una cotta di sicuro. Per lui era come se si trovasse in una stanza buia e sapesse di potersi muovere e di poter incontrare Suga da qualche parte. E quando lo ha scoperto, avrebbe voluto dirglielo. Ma non lo ha fatto. Gli è mancato il coraggio, forse. 

Le cose così come stanno non gli danno fastidio. Suga è uno dei suoi migliori amici. Suga gli vuole bene. Suga gli ha dato il secondo bottone della sua divisa, il giorno del loro diploma.

“Ah! Ho vinto io!” grida Suga, trascinando Noya per il braccio. Daichi gira la testa verso di loro. La carpa perde interesse in lui e nuota via, mentre altre carpe si raggruppano intorno alla mano sull’acqua, incuranti del rumore. “Vuol dire che mi devi offrire il pranzo.” Noya cerca di liberarsi il braccio, tirando, ma senza successo. Suga è sorprendentemente forte. Ma questo Daichi lo sapeva già. “Scegli tu. O il pranzo o una nuotata nelle risaie.”

“Suga!” lo rimprovera Daichi, alzandosi in piedi. Ha anche alzato la voce. Le carpe rimangono intorno alla sua mano, indisturbate, per niente impaurite. Strano. “Sei un adulto! Comportati da adulto!”

Suga gonfia la guancia e distoglie lo sguardo, con fare piccato. Lascia andare il braccio di Noya e Daichi sente come schiocca la lingua contro il palato. Proprio come un ragazzino. Incredibile. Noya ride, sdraiato sull’erba.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“Il patto era che io cucinavo e voi intanto studiavate” ripete per l’ennesima volta Daichi, asciugandosi le mani sul grembiule. “E tu non stai studiando.” Si gira verso Masa, che tiene la fronte sui libri e muove la testa a destra e a sinistra. Sembra il ritratto della disperazione. Daichi sospira e detesta stare sempre in questa situazione. “Masa…” inizia, ma suo fratello si lamenta di nuovo, come se avesse un gravissimo mal di pancia. “Sawamura Masaki.” C’è una reazione diversa, questa volta. Masa sobbalza e posa la guancia sul libro, con un’espressione inconsolabile.

“Perché pensare al mio futuro, se Haru me lo ha rovinato?” si lamenta, chiudendo gli occhi. “Lasciamo morire qui. Voglio morire qui. A che importa la scuola?”

Uhm. Da qui non ci ricaverà un ragno dal buco, quindi Daichi decide di guardare come sua sorella sta ricopiando i problemi di matematica dal suo quaderno di brutta, con la coda di cavallo e l’espressione concentrata. Pensando in modo razionale: non si aspettava che i gemelli lo ascoltassero quando aveva detto loro che avrebbe cucinato se loro avessero studiato, quindi che per il cinquanta percento questo piano abbia funzionato è un bene. Vuole davvero fermare Haru dallo studiare? È una cosa che dovrebbe fare? Si vuole impicciare nei problemi dei suoi fratellini? Beh, la risposta è no. Quindi. 

Masa apre la bocca e si lamenta, facendo un verso rumoroso e irritante. “Al mio nii-san non importa niente di me e del mio futuro e di come Haru me lo abbia rovinato” lagna a voce alta.

Daichi ruota gli occhi, Haru sbatte la penna sul quaderno e punta il dito contro il suo gemello. “Io non ti ho rovinato un bel niente” ribatte. “Non è colpa mia se ti inventi un mondo in testa. Te l’ho già detto.”

Okay. Daichi vuole davvero mettersi in mezzo a una lite trai gemelli? Quali sono i pro di farlo? Perché non gliene viene in mente nessuno. È una trappola, Daichi, la riconosci, non ci cascare. Sarebbe meglio andarsene di nuovo verso i fornelli e… “Giocare a cosa?” chiede suo malgrado. La curiosità uccide il topo e a quanto pare Daichi non è così furbo come gli piace pensare. Gli sembra di essere caduto in una trappola.

“Oggi c’erano gli incontri dei club sportivi” spiega Haru, ruotando gli occhi. “Te lo ha detto Kiyoko-nee? Perché c’erano tutti i club sportivi, anche quello di tennis e atletica, che di solito non vengono chiamati, perché vogliono decidere delle cose sui campi e poi sembra che ci sia una strana faida tra alcuni club e vogliono che invece siano tutti amici. Capito, no?” 

Daichi conosce le faide trai club sportivi della Karasuno. È anche possibile che lui ne abbia iniziato una, ma queste non sono certo cose che può andare a dire a Haru. Fa già abbastanza problemi senza queste scuse. Tanto vale far finta di niente. “Beh, quindi?” Fa un gesto con la mano per far andare avanti Haru nel suo racconto. Masa tiene le braccia sul tavolo. 

“Beh, quindi, Masaki fa parte del club di pallavolo, che, per andare contro il club di basket ha rubato loro tutti i lacci delle scarpe.” Colpo di genio. Come può non essergli venuto in mente quando andava al liceo? Daichi sta provando a mantenere un’espressione neutra. Scuote la testa, per far finta di essere molto deluso. “Quindi sono rimasti per un po’ di più e nel club di pallavolo c’è Naoko-chan, che Masaki deve capire che è amica pure mia. E per questo anche io sono andata a vederla giocare durante gli allenamenti. Ho chiesto a Takinoe-san. Lo potevo fare. E una ragazza si è presa un attimo di pausa, o non lo so, tutte loro si sono prese un attimo di pausa e Naoko-chan è venuta da me e abbiamo fatto un paio di passaggi. E ho giocato nella partita di allenamento contro la squadra dei ragazzi.”

Ah. Daichi chiude gli occhi per mezzo secondo. Ah, ecco cos’è successo. Masa tiene il broncio. Haru è irritata. I gemelli sono molto territoriali. A loro piace mettere dei limiti tra loro, far capire cosa è di Masaki e cosa è di Haruki. In cosa è brava Haruki. In cosa è bravo Masaki. In cosa non possono essere bravi entrambi.

“Abbiamo fatto la divisione dei club. Me lo ricordo, okay?, lo so che non devo giocare a pallavolo. Non mi va nemmeno di farlo. Era solo per giocare con Naoko-chan. È lui che deve sempre fare così.” Muove il braccio contro Masa. “Diglielo che sta facendo lo scemo!”

Daichi ci pensa qualche secondo. Ha i fornelli accesi, ma il curry si può lasciare da solo per un po’. Non doveva mettersi in mezzo, lo sapeva. “E ti sei divertita?” gli chiede, muovendo la sedia per potercisi sedere. Questo discorso farà arrabbiare Masa, di sicuro, ma...

“Cosa?”

_ “Eh?” _

“Ti sei divertita a giocare?” chiede di nuovo Daichi. “Perché se sei brava e vuoi solo giocare con qualcuno, e, soprattutto, se ti diverte, Masaki non dovrebbe fermarti dall’entrare nel club e nemmeno quella strana lista. Comunque stareste in due club diversi, non vi troverete mai a giocare l’uno contro l’altra in una partita ufficiale, sarebbe solo durante…”

Masa si alza in piedi. Daichi doveva starsene fuori da questa conversazione. Haru si morde il labbro e guarda da un’altra parte. Masa non è quel tipo di persona che, quando si arrabbia, urla o piange o fa i capricci. Quelle cose le fa solo quando vuole attirare l’attenzione, o quando vuole essere trattato come un bambino. Quando viene ferito, lui… Daichi guarda il suo fratellino sistemare la sedia sotto il tavolo e prendere i suoi libri e andarsene in camera sua. E sospira, portandosi le mani sul viso. Ah,  _ cazzo. _ Non avrebbe dovuto nemmeno parlare. Cazzo, cazzo, cazzo.

C’è silenzio nella stanza. È un silenzio pesante. Ah. Lui lo sa che queste sono trappole e non capisce come fa a caderci sempre. Non sa mai come evitarle e...

“Daichi” lo chiama Haru, prendendo tra le mani una penna. Giocherella con il tappo. Lo sfila dalla biro, la spinge verso la biro di nuovo. “Io non è che non mi sia divertita. Non è che la pallavolo mi faccia schifo. Però…” Alza una spalla. Si guarda le mani. Continua a giocherellare con la penna. “Lo sai che ci sono cose che non si possono fare  _ e basta. _ Altrimenti non lavoreresti in un negozio di pesci rossi.”

Daichi aggrotta le sopracciglia e posa il mento sul tavolo. “Cosa vuoi dire?” le chiede, ma Haru non sembra starlo ascoltando.

“Non avresti dovuto dire quelle cose” dice, sbattendo le mani sul tavolo e andandosene verso camera sua. 

_ Perfetto.  _

  
  
  
  
  


Kiyoko e Suga sono due figli unici, ecco perché non capiscono la gravità di essere il fratello maggiore e dire  _ sempre _ la cosa sbagliata. Stanno seduti con le gambe incrociate sul pavimento uno davanti all’altra, un cucchiaio a testa, la torta tra di loro e sono rigorosamente al buio. L’unica luce della stanza viene dalla televisione accesa, e viene comunque filtrata dall’acquario sul tavolino, che non sembra avere un posto fisso. “Non potete mangiare così” fa loro notare Daichi, inclinando un po’ la testa. “No, dai, non potete mangiare così.”

Suga non risponde, è troppo concentrato a mangiare, mentre Kiyoko si passa una mano sul labbro e ribatte: “Il tavolo è occupato.” Indica la cucina, piena di buste della spesa vuote e libri e sembra esserci un’enorme bottiglia piena di olio che si alza su tutte le altre cose. “Mica ci possiamo mettere a pulire adesso.”

Suga non degna Daichi nemmeno di uno sguardo. Fa un gesto vago con la mano, per dare ragione a Kiyoko. “Prometto che prima che arrivi Asahi mi metto d’impegno a riordinare tutto” mormora, con la bocca piena. 

“Per rimettere in ordine, dovresti aver messo in ordine una prima volta” sbuffa Daichi, posando le mani sui fianchi. Assottiglia lo sguardo e si guarda intorno. “Quelle sono le scatole di quando ti sei trasferito” gli fa notare, puntando un angolo della stanza col mento.

Sia Kiyoko che Suga tirano indietro la testa, come a dirgli che… “Mi sembra di sentire mio padre” si lamenta Suga, buttandosi sdraiato sul pavimento. Apre entrambe le braccia e chiude gli occhi. “Sta zitto, Daichi.”

“Forse per questo non stai per niente simpatico a Masaki e Haruki” lo appoggia Kiyoko, continuando a mangiare la torta. “Perché sei un perfettino e nessuno ti vuole bene.”

“Eh, infatti!”

“Nessuno vuole bene nemmeno a te” continua lei, con mezzo sorriso. “Casa tua è un porcile.”

Daichi ruota gli occhi e Suga grugnisce qualcosa di incomprensibile, posandosi i palmi delle mani sugli occhi. “Sei crudele, Shimizu” lagna poi, sbattendo i piedi contro il pavimento. “Perché sei così crudele?”

  
  
  
  
  


Daichi muove il bottone bianco sul bancone con un solo dito, facendolo girare su se stesso e guardandolo mentre si muove da una parte all’altra. Sembra il bottone che gli ha dato Suga, ma la verità è che a Masa si è rotta la divisa e Daichi ha trovato questo bottone sul pavimento di casa e, quando ha provato a dire a Masa qualcosa, lui è corso via, senza nemmeno rivolgergli la parola. Non gli ha nemmeno preparato il pranzo. È uscito di casa molto presto. E Haru è rimasta a casa, con la sua coda di cavallo e il laccio con un fiocco rosso a studiare, in camera sua. Casa Sawamura è diventata, tutta d’un tratto, molto silenziosa, quando, fino a due giorni prima i gemelli sembravano riuscire a riempirla con le loro sole grida. Daichi ha davvero messo naso in qualcosa di vietato e ha dato la sua opinione su una cosa che non era opinabile e ha un po’ rotto l’equilibrio. Ora dovrebbero sistemare tutto, ma non sa come. Non ricorda come ha gestito le sue crisi adolescenziali se non…

Daichi continua a giocherellare col bottone della divisa di suo fratello. Ha il ventilatore puntato addosso, sta seduto alla cassa di un negozio di pesci rossi e sua sorella ha detto che lavora lì perché sa che ci sono cose che non importa quanto pensa che siano divertenti e belle, non si possono fare. Per questo lui lavora lì. Davvero non capisce che cosa gli abbia voluto dire. A lui non dispiace lavorare in un negozio di pesci rossi. Il negozio è posizionato al centro di una valle ed è divertente pensare a questo posto, lontano chilometri e chilometri dal mare e da un lago, che però esiste nel bel mezzo della terra. A lui, poi, questa città non dispiace. Tutti conoscono tutti, Kiyoko ha iniziato ad aiutare con la squadra di atletica della Karasuno, Noya ogni tanto torna per incontrare i suoi parenti e ci sono tante persone che conosce e c’è Suga. Suga insegna alle elementari di questa città. Suga, che è andato a Tokyo, che ha vissuto lì, che ha visto altri posti, è tornato qui e...

Quando c’è Suga intorno a lui, Daichi non ha capito perché, ma le cose gli sembrano essere molto rumorose e le ore sembrano passare troppo in fretta e ci sono tante cose che potrebbero dire e fare e… però gli sembra che tutto giri intorno a lui. Deve essere questo quello che prova una persona che non è mai riuscito a chiudere il suo primo amore. A lui le cose vanno bene così come stanno. Ma ammette che non era come aveva immaginato la sua vita a questo punto.

Daichi alza lo sguardo verso i pesci rossi, che nuotano in cerchio nelle loro vasche. Questo è un punto in mezzo a una valle, in cui il fiume è scomparso tanto tempo fa, in cui non c’è nessun lago e l’unico punto in cui c’è tanta acqua e vita marina è questo in cui lui si trova. In questo momento, Daichi è circondato da terra, e si trova nell’unico posto di acqua. Ma lui aveva pensato che sarebbe stato diverso. Aveva pensato che sarebbe stato -che lui sarebbe stato l’unico pezzo di terra, in mezzo al mare, a sentire e ascoltare i pettegolezzi delle balene, senza capire un bel niente. A questo punto della sua vita, non doveva più esserci una terra intorno a lui. Voleva navigare la notte e voleva immergersi per conoscere nuove forme di vita, per sapere cosa si provava ad avere tutta la pressione dell’acqua sul corpo e… Non era questa che sta vivendo la vita che si era immaginato.

Daichi sospira. Haru pensa che lui non sia in mezzo al mare perché crede di fare male a qualcuno, se lo facesse?

Il giorno della sua laurea, Suga e Asahi sono tornati da Tokyo ed è stata la prima volta in cui Daichi ha visto Suga guidare. Li ha caricati tutti (Daichi, Asahi, Kiyoko, Haru e Masa) su una macchina affittata e li ha portati al porto. Non la smetteva di parlare e anche Asahi sembrava essere un po’ nervoso, mentre Kiyoko non spiccicava parola e, quando sono arrivati davanti a una barca, una non troppo grande, non troppo piccola e Kiyoko ha detto  _ ah, sì, questa era la barca che volevamo regalarti, ma non abbiamo soldi per farlo nemmeno prendendola a rate. _ Asahi ha aggiunto qualcosa come:  _ però abbiamo intenzione di regalartene una _ . E a Daichi un po’ è venuto da ridere perché allora perché portarlo fino al porto e mostrargliela?  _ L’abbiamo affittata e ci facciamo un giro, _ gli aveva spiegato Suga. Ma nessuno di loro sapeva andare in barca e nessuno di loro sapeva che cosa doveva fare. 

È stato un momento paradossale. Per Daichi quello era il suo sogno, ed era lì e non sapeva che cosa doveva fare e sono rimasti fermi nel porto a mangiare frittura e ridere di quanto fossero tutti così stupidi da essere andati lì senza nemmeno pensare a che cosa dovevano fare nella pratica. Lo hanno lasciato parlare per tutto il giorno di quello che voleva fare, e, mentre parlava, Daichi si era reso conto di non aver chiaro un bel niente. Gli sono sempre piaciuti i pesci. Non aveva la più pallida idea di come far diventare quello, più la sua laurea un lavoro, non aveva le capacità, non aveva le amicizie. Non ha la minima idea di come diventare un adulto completo. Asahi aveva già iniziato a viaggiare, Kiyoko ha completato i suoi studi per diventare coach e aveva già iniziato ad aiutare con la squadra di atletica della Karasuno, Suga stava studiando per prendere la licenza da insegnante. E lui? Lui non sapeva che cosa avrebbe voluto fare, che strada prendere in modo definitivo.

A lui piace la vita marina. Forse un acquario? Lavorare in un acquario? Fare ricerche? Scoprire nuove forme di vita? E questo dove lo avrebbe portato? Sendai non è proprio una città di mare, è solo vicina al mare. E casa sua è molto più lontana di Sendai dal mare. Ed è pronto ad andare via? Ci sono tre acquari nella prefettura di Miyagi. Daichi ne ha visitato uno. Lo sente lontano. È pronto ad andare a vivere a Sendai, da solo, per ottenere un lavoro che forse potrebbe piacergli o forse no e lasciare indietro i suoi amici, la vita che ha sempre conosciuto, il suo modo di essere e…?

Ci sono cose che vuoi fare ma che non puoi fare  _ e basta, _ ha detto Haru. Ma non è per questo che Daichi non è in mezzo al mare, adesso. Il vero problema è che Daichi vuole andare, ma, più che ogni altra cosa, vuole rimanere. Ed è bloccato in un limbo, lo ha capito, non è stupido, se ne rende conto. Ma tutti loro sono qui, e ha paura di non riuscire a dire addio a nessuno di loro. Nemmeno ai suoi pesci rossi.

Daichi sospira, infilandosi il bottone della divisa di Masa in tasca. E tutto questo discorso, di lui che non sa che fare e dove andare e cosa fare e perché farla, non ha niente a che fare con la strana lista che i gemelli hanno, per non pestarsi i piedi a vicenda. Non è davvero la stessa cosa.

  
  
  
  
  


In questo sogno, che spera davvero tanto non diventi un incubo, Daichi guarda la superficie dell’acqua, accovacciato sulla riva di un lago. Crede che sia proprio un lago. L’acqua è cristallina. Si vede la sabbia, si vedono dei piccolissimi pesciolini d’acqua dolce. Quelli che, quando immergi la mano, vengono da te a pizzicarti la pelle e un po’ fanno male, un po’ fanno ridere.

Daichi immerge la mano in acqua, perché ha sentito che quei pesciolini carnivori possono portarti via ogni impurità e, appena la sua mano tocca la sabbia, loro nuotano verso di lui e non fanno male, non fanno bene. In fondo questo è solo un sogno.

Alla sua si aggiunge una mano. Daichi aggrotta le sopracciglia e alza la testa, per vedere Suga, accovacciato a qualche centimetro da lui, che guarda l’acqua e muove la mano a destra e a sinistra. Per quanto la muova, però, i pesci non sembrano essere disturbati e la vita in acqua continua, come se lui non avesse fatto nulla. Quando Suga tira fuori la mano dall’acqua, Daichi vede che in realtà quella mano è acqua e dentro c’è un pesce rosso, c’è -Kou, che nuota, confuso, felice, all’interno della mano di Sugawara Koushi.

Un pesce rosso può significare tante cose. Questo è un sogno, perché un pesce rosso non può essere trovato in natura. È stato creato dall’uomo, a forza di incroci e allevamenti. Viene dal carassio, è un parente della carpa. È un pesce che viene usato per abbellire un posto, i pesci rossi giapponesi sono quelli di più alta qualità nel mondo. E Suga ne ha uno nella mano. Un pesce rosso docile e mansueto e facile da tenere accanto. C’è un motivo se Daichi continua a portare quei pesci rossi a Suga.

Daichi apre la mano che è stata in acqua e la tira fuori, per poter toccare quella di Suga. Le dita di Suga sono più lunghe, la mano di Daichi è più compatta, ha il palmo più grande e, quando si toccano, le dita si incrociano tra loro e Kou nuota, trai loro due palmi. 

_ Per voi, sarò sempre la vostra strana acqua, _ ride Suga, con la testa inclinata per guardare Kou.  _ E per me, voi  _ -tu _ sarai sempre la mia terra. _

La mano di Suga, sotto il tocco di Daichi si colora di rosso e viola. Brucia. Come le squame di un pesce brucia. Ma Suga non lascia mai andare la mano di Daichi.

Daichi apre gli occhi. Fa caldo, scalcia via le lenzuola. Cerca di chiudere di nuovo gli occhi. Sente di essere stato punto da una zanzare sulla guancia. Perché proprio sulla guancia? Si gira di lato. È ancora buio. Non era un incubo. Non lo era. Quindi davvero non capisce, perché sente il cuore che batte all’impazzata?

  
  
  
  
  


**_Sarasa Wakin Goldfish, chiamato semplicemente Wakin (pesce rosso)_ **

È la prima volta che Daichi vede casa di Suga pulita e ordinata, tutta insieme. Suga alza gli occhi verso di lui, per poi abbassarli di nuovo sui fogli che sembrano dei documenti importanti da compilare. Non dice una parola, tamburella la matita contro il tavolino, liberato dall’acquario e si sfrega la fronte con le dita. Non sembra essere di buon umore, forse perché ha dovuto ordinare quel pandemonio che aveva come casa.

Daichi si guarda intorno e si dice che, beh, anche se è di cattivo umore e anche se lo ha fatto solo perché tra pochi giorni arriverà Asahi, Suga ha fatto un buon lavoro con la sua casetta, non sembra più essere un appartamento per cui paga troppo di affitto, a dirla tutta. Non c’è il bucato steso sulle loro teste, ad esempio, e Suga si è preso la briga di togliere anche il filo di canapa che usava come stendino. L’acquario ha trovato il suo posto come simil-muro tra il salotto e la cucina. Manca ancora la lampadina, ma Daichi è venuto proprio per portargliela. I pesci rossi nuotano in cerchio, sembrano contenti e soddisfatti di loro stesso. Sono proprio pesci stupidi. Rimane a guardarli per qualche secondo. Sono stupidi, ma a casa di Suga vengono coccolati e viziati, a quanto pare. 

Il primo pesce rosso che Daichi ha portato a Suga si chiamava Kou e glielo ha dato il giorno in cui Suga è partito per Tokyo. Qualche mese dopo, sarebbe partito anche Asahi, ma Daichi a lui non ha dato nessun pesce rosso. 

C’è un motivo, dietro i pesci rossi, ma Daichi non si è scomodato a spiegarlo, né ad Asahi né a Suga, e ha a che fare con gli acquari e il modo strano in cui i pesci si comportano intorno a Daichi e Suga. I pesci rossi che non amano Suga e quelli che invece lo seguono come se fosse l’essere più straordinario del mondo. Di solito, i pesci seguono Daichi. Sì, se n’è reso conto. Ha sempre pensato fosse per il calore e ha sempre pensato fosse normale, finché non ha iniziato a trovarsi nella sua vita con pesci che lo ignoravano e, anzi, proprio come Botan, nuotavano dalla parte opposta, quando lo vedevano avvicinarsi all’acqua. 

L'acquario, quello in cui Suga tiene i pesci rossi... è una delle poche cose sempre pulite in questa casa. 

Daichi sorride. Continua a guardarsi intorno. 

I libri sono stati messi nelle librerie, le pentole in cucina hanno il loro posto nei mobiletti e la casa brilla di luce propria, senza che la televisione sia accesa. Ah. Anche questo, Suga ha acceso la luce. Dopo essersi dato alla pulizia della casa deve essersi fatto una doccia, perché ha i capelli bagnati e l’asciugamano sulle spalle. Dovrebbe asciugarsi i capelli. Potrebbe venirgli un mal di testa.

Ma di sicuro queste cose Suga le sa già e non ha voglia di sentirsele dire, soprattutto dopo l’occhiataccia che ha tirato a Daichi pochi secondi prima, motivo per cui, sì, sarebbe meglio pensare al motivo per cui è qui. La lampadina, l’acquario, di sicuro non guardare Suga che sbatte la fronte contro il tavolino. “Ma è successo qualcosa?” gli chiede, sfilando la lampadina dall’acquario, per poterla cambiare. Fulminata, uhm? Chissà. Se si fosse fulminata, di sicuro i suoi pesci sarebbero morti, ma quei cinque nuotano allegri e incuranti di ogni pericolo, lontani da Daichi. “Hai problemi con qualche documento?”

“Sono i compiti dei bambini della mia classe” lagna Suga. Ancora? Daichi deve fermarsi dall’esclamarlo, piuttosto, prende la lampadina dalla busta di carta del suo negozio. “Poi devo compilare i permessi per i bambini nel club di pallavolo. Ah. Non te lo avevo detto. Mi hanno dato il permesso di essere l’insegnante che supervisiona il club di pallavolo. Quindi questi sono i permessi dei genitori, le allergie, cosa possono e non possono fare...”

“Mi sembra una cosa bella” mormora Daichi con le sopracciglia aggrottate. La lampadina dovrebbe essere quella per quest’acquario. Certo Suga lo ha comprato a Tokyo, ma gli acquari sono acquari ovunque si trovino, no? Quindi non capisce perché gli sembra così strano il punto in cui la lampadina… “Perché la faccia lunga?”

Suga non risponde. Si limita a schioccare la lingua contro il palato. Magari è solo stanco e ha voglia di lamentarsi di qualcosa. Suga è sempre stato un po’ così. “Rimani a dormire qua oggi?” gli chiede, invece, buttandosi di lato sul pavimento. Daichi gira la testa per guardarlo di sfuggita, prima di riuscire a infilare la lampadina dell’acquario. Suga lo segue con lo sguardo da dietro il tavolino. Lo riesce a sentire, anche se non si volta più a guardarlo. Nel momento in cui lo guarderà negli occhi sarà finito. Daichi potrebbe acconsentire anche a un tuffo nella lava, se guarda il viso di Suga. Quindi. Deve rimanere forte. Gomiti stretti e pugni chiusi per mantenere il punto. Ce la può fare.

“Ma non hai da lavorare, tu?” gli risponde Daichi, arricciando il naso. “E poi non siamo ragazzini. Domani ho lavoro.” Se si muove a destra, i pesci di Suga vanno a sinistra. Se mette la mano su, i pesci di Suga vanno giù, verso il fondo. Davvero impossibili. Ingrati. Chi pensano che li abbia portati fino a qui, uh? Non gli piacciono per niente.

“Ti ci porto io a lavoro, se è quello il problema” risponde Suga, alzandosi di nuovo a sedere. “In macchina arriverai anche meno sudato. Poi col tuo motorino vediamo che fare. Io voto per buttarlo.”

“Sei tu che hai comprato il minivan di Takinoue-san per dare fastidio a Takeda-sensei, quindi direi che se qualcuno ha qualche veicolo da buttare, quello sei tu.”

“Nah, il mio ha un valore sentimentale” risponde Suga con mezza risata. “Allora? Rimani? Se dici che rimani, ordino cibo per tre.”

“Hai invitato anche Kiyoko?”

“Uhm, sì, ma mi ha detto che ha da fare con Yacchan. Se fosse venuta, avrei ordinato per quattro, non pensi?”

“Quat-... cosa vuoi dire Suga?”

“Che tu mangi per due.”

Daichi si gira verso di lui. Niente gomiti stretti ma sì, i pugni li tiene ben chiusi. “Che cosa hai detto?” sibila.

Suga posa la guancia sulla mano a coppa e allarga il suo sorriso. “Ho detto” inizia, scandendo bene le parole, piano piano, come se avesse paura che Daichi non capisse le sue parole. “Che tu mangi per due.” 

Daichi vorrebbe essere offeso, rimanere arrabbiato, avere almeno una battuta pronta contro Suga, ma ormai ha perso. Lo ha guardato negli occhi e adesso gliela deve lasciare vinta perché… perché è Suga. Sospira, buttandosi a sedere sul cuscino davanti al tavolino di legno. “Non ne vale la pena” mormora. “Piuttosto, perché vuoi che rimanga?”

“Ho bisogno di qualcuno che mi faccia da auto-controllo” risponde Suga, prendendosi le caviglie, già incrociate, con le mani. “Ho comprato la birra e alcuni ingredienti che mi ha chiesto Asahi, più alcune cose che mi ricordo che comprava quando vivevamo insieme, perché così posso far finta di avere uno stile di vita sano.”

“Suga…” sospira Daichi, accarezzandosi la fronte con le dita.

“Eh, lo so, chi lo avrebbe detto che avrei dovuto fingere di nuovo su questo?” sospira lui. Abbassa un po’ lo sguardo poi. Si morde l’interno della guancia e il suo viso diventa un po’ meno tondo, per colpa di questo gesto. “Non voglio che Asahi si preoccupi, lo sai com’è lui.” Arriccia un po’ il naso e sorride, cercando di guardare Daichi in faccia. “Ed è da quando sono tornato che mi sento solo in questa casa. A volte ho voglia di andare a trovare i miei, ma non mi va di farlo perché poi mi chiederebbero cosa succede e… oggi questa sembra davvero solo  _ casa mia. _ La mia prima casa da solo. Ho finito di trasferirmi, non ci sono più scatoloni! Ma mi sembra un po’ vuota.” Scrolla le spalle. “Quindi…”

Daichi distoglie lo sguardo. “Se non eri pronto a vivere da solo, tornavi dai tuoi, no?” lo rimprovera, con un sospiro. “Hai un pigiama in più?”

Suga sorride. Daichi cerca di sopprimere l’istinto di dirgli che, se si sente così solo, può venire a dormire con lui quando vuole. Sente comunque una vampata di vergogna a pensare una cosa del genere. Spera che Suga non se ne sia reso conto.

  
  
  
  
  


Dormono in salotto, sperati dal tavolino di legno. Suga sta sdraiato vicino alla finestra, mentre Daichi vicino all’acquario. Avrebbero potuto dormire nella camera da letto, che è abbastanza grande per due, ma Suga dice che gli piace dormire in salotto e che è la stanza più fresca, durante l’estate. Per questo si è messo davanti alla finestra, sdraiato di fianco, dando le spalle a Daichi. Non ha nemmeno parlato tanto, dopo aver mangiato ed è una cosa buona, vuol dire che è più rilassato di quanto Daichi pensasse. Beh. Vuol dire perlomeno che sta bene.

I gemelli non hanno risposto al messaggio che ha mandato loro, avvertendoli che non sarebbe tornato a casa fino a domani, sul tardi. Non che si aspettasse una risposta, ma spera di non essere stato bloccato, perché se lo fosse stato, beh, loro potrebbero preoccuparsi, anche se sono in litigio. Lui e Masa. Non ha ben capito quale sia la situazione con Haru, a dirla tutta. Ma ora non importa. 

La schiena di Suga è larga e Daichi non può raggiungerla, con la mano. Avrebbe voluto poter dormire un po’ più vicino a lui. Sarebbe stato bello, poter sentire il suo respiro regolare, o il fruscio del futon, quando si raggomitola su se stesso e si lascia sfuggire un sospiro di sollievo. Gli sarebbe piaciuto che questo tavolino non ci fosse. E gli sarebbe piaciuto poter allungare la mano per arrivare a quella di Suga. Ma non è una cosa possibile. E non sarebbe giusto nemmeno nei confronti di Suga.

Daichi si sdraia sulla schiena e lancia uno sguardo all’acquario. I pesci, per non annegare durante il sonno, devono continuare a camminare. È una di quelle curiosità divertenti che impari quando sei molto piccolo. Fanno sorridere anche quando sei adulto. I pesci rossi… forse Daichi dovrebbe smettere di regalarne a Suga. Forse questa storia dovrebbe chiuderla qui.

Daichi si è innamorato tre volte in tutta la sua vita. 

Quando aveva otto anni, i suoi genitori lo hanno portato in gita al mare, per confessargli che la mamma stava aspettando un bambino. Ai tempi, nessuno sapeva che la pancia della mamma ci fossero due bambini, certo, e a Daichi non importava più di tanto. 

Ricorda che teneva un enorme zaino nero in spalla, in cui dentro teneva dei giocattoli, forse dei soldatini, che ha dimenticato sulla spiaggia, quel giorno. Era rimasto invece affascinato dalle onde del mare, e aveva perso interesse su qualsiasi cosa terrestre intorno a lui. Si ricorda di essere corso verso il mare, con le scarpe addosso e con lo zaino sulle spalle. È stato come quando, durante un chiosco di pesca ai matsuri, i pesci rossi saltano sul retino di carta che tiene Daichi, era un richiamo. Daichi aveva visto qualcosa e aveva avuto l'istinto di correre verso quella. Suo padre era corso dietro di lui e lo aveva preso da sotto le ascelle, per tirarlo verso la riva ma Daichi non ricorda le sue mani, o il suo abbraccio disperato. Ricorda la sensazione del mare sulle guance e il sapore salato sulle labbra. E la meraviglia del suo primo amore.

Il suo primo amore è stato il mare. Il suo secondo amore è stato Suga.

“Suga” lo chiama sottovoce. Gira verso di lui solo la testa, anche se potrebbe farsi male al collo, a mantenere questa posizione. “Sei sveglio?”

“Sì” risponde lui, con uno sbadiglio. Si gira verso Daichi. Nel buio è facile vedere come posizioni un braccio sotto la testa, per farsi da cuscino. “Stavo ascoltando i grilli.”

“I grilli?” chiede Daichi. Non si era reso di nessun rumore fuori dalla casa. Era concentrato sul respiro di Suga, sul rumore del motore del frigorifero, su quello dei pesci nell’acquario. Non aveva sentito i grilli. “Ce ne sono?”

“Sì, senti.” Suga alza un dito verso la finestra. Le cicale cantano di giorno e i grilli di notte. I grilli suonano più come un fischio leggero alle orecchie, hanno un suono più lungo di quello delle cicale. Suga forse ha gli occhi chiusi. Non c’è luna e il lampione in strada si accende e si spegne. “Mi piace dormire in salotto anche per questo. Dalla mia camera non si sentono molto.”

Uhm. Daichi giocherella con la coperta e annuisce, anche se non pensa che Suga riesca a vederlo. Se Suga non era pronto a vivere da solo, Daichi non capisce perché si sia sforzato di farlo. Si è trasferito qui all’inizio dell’anno scolastico, ad aprile, ora sono a luglio. Sono quattro mesi, ormai, che vive solo ed è un disastro, okay, ma Daichi non pensava Suga avesse tutti questi problemi ad adattarsi alla solitudine di un appartamento. È sempre allegro e trova sempre i modi più disparati per farlo arrabbiare o anche solo irritare. Pensava fosse più bravo a essere adulto, perché di sicuro è più avanti nella tabella di marcia di quanto lo sia Daichi. Non si era mai fermato ad ascoltarlo. O forse non ha voluto ascoltarlo. O forse Suga non voleva che lui se ne rendesse conto. A questo punto, non saprebbe dire.

Sugawara Koushi è stato il primo amore umano di Sawamura Daichi. E una delle cose divertenti è che Daichi non si era reso conto dei suoi sentimenti finché non è stato molto tardi e molto inutile. Ha sempre pensato che fosse questo il motivo per cui si sente morbido con Suga. C’è una tenerezza che non ti scrolli di dosso, quando si tratta del proprio primo amore. Un affetto che rimane lì, anche se tra voi non c’è stato nulla di romantico. O forse proprio per questo può rimanere, anche quando i sentimenti romantici sfumano, per colpa del tempo, o della lontananza.

“... ma mi sembrava fosse una di quelle tappe. Quelle cose che tanto prima o poi devi fare, quindi perché non ora?” sta dicendo Suga. Daichi non sente molto bene quello che dice. La sua voce è bassa. Deve aver detto qualcosa di importante. Cosa? “Sai, diploma, laurea, lavoro, casa e poi qualcuno con cui condividerla. Le cose che si fanno. Le cose che si aspettano che tu faccia.”

Daichi abbassa lo sguardo. La tabella di marcia. Nessuno ha detto che a un certo punto la tabella finisce e ti lasciano solo le tasse da pagare. “E Hanayama Kaito?” chiede. Qualcuno con cui dividere casa, ha detto Suga. Ha anche parlato, qualche giorno fa, dell’ingiustizia dei primi amori che finiscono male. 

“Cosa c’entra?” chiede Suga, muovendosi tra le lenzuola.

“Lui non voleva vivere con te?” gli risponde, stropicciandosi un occhio.

Suga fa un verso di assenso. “Ah, è vero” mormora. “Asahi stava per piangere. Mi ha anche detto che eravamo troppo piccoli per fare cose del genere. Stavo per dire sì io eh.” Ride. “Sarebbe stato anche divertente vivere insieme.”

“Allora perché hai detto no?” Daichi aggrotta le sopracciglia. Suga e Hanayama non erano una brutta coppia. Hanayama era paziente e smussava gli atteggiamenti infantili di Suga. Suga smuoveva Hanayama che sembrava essere un ragazzo molto rigido. E, secondo quello che dice Asahi, erano felici insieme. Hanayama era -è un insegnante del liceo, ha aiutato Suga a studiare per avere la licenza da insegnante a sua volta. Era un brav’uomo. È stato frustrante, quando lo ha conosciuto, non riuscire a trovare nemmeno un difetto in lui. Ed è stato con Hanayama che Suga ha comprato l’acquario che ha adesso. “Vi sareste divertiti, no?”

“Io non ho detto no” risponde Suga. “Lui ha ritirato l’offerta. Mi ha anche detto che non ero più un ragazzino e che non voleva entrare in qualsiasi dramma adolescenziale mi ero portato dietro. Devo averlo fatto diventare matto, poverino. Penso che proprio perché ero sicuro che entrambi eravamo adulti, potevo mettere la nostra relazione in secondo piano, a volte. Dovevo studiare e lavorare e Asahi stava passando la sua fase strana, quando si voleva tagliare i capelli, ricordi? Quindi passavo molto tempo con lui e Kaito mi ha accusato di avere una specie di cotta  _ per Asahi.” _ Suga ride. Si porta la mano sulle labbra. “E abbiamo litigato e per fare pace siamo andati all’Art Aquarium. Glielo avevi suggerito tu?”

Daichi ha sempre voluto andare all’Art Aquarium. E ricorda di aver ricevuto una chiamata da Hanayama che gli aveva chiesto dove sarebbe andato con la sua ragazza, se fosse stato a Tokyo. Quindi  _ può essere. _ Ma non ne è sicuro. “Forse” risponde. 

“Quando eravamo lì -i pesci rossi erano stupendi, gli acquari erano ancora più stupendi. Ma io ho chiamato Kaito col tuo nome, perché mi ricordo che ogni volta che vedevo i pesci rossi pensavo a Kou e a Miku o a Ten e poi ci eravamo detti di andare insieme.” Suga sospira. “Kaito mi ha lasciato davanti ai pesci rossi.”

“Ouch.”

“Davvero non te lo avevo raccontato?”

“Ti sarà passato di mente.” Quando Suga era a Tokyo, l’amore che Daichi provava per lui era un po’ sfumato, lasciando spazio all’affetto che si può provare per un amico. Parlavano di meno, ma non si sono mai persi di vista, o orecchio. “Hanayama non meritava di sentire i grilli, allora. E di sicuro non meritava l’Art Aquarium.”

Suga sbuffa una risata. “Già.”

“Mi dispiace per il tuo primo amore andato male” sospira Daichi. “Anche perché tifavamo per voi.”

“Il mio  _ primo amore, _ Daichi?” esclama con mezza risata Suga. Nel buio della stanza, si mette a sedere sul suo futon, sotto le coperte e deve avere l’espressione più divertita di tutta la serata. “Tu pensi che  _ Kaito _ sia stato il mio primo amore?”

“Non lo è stato?”

“Oh, tu lo sai che ti voglio bene, ma sei  _ così stupido.” _ Non suona arrabbiato, continua a ridere. Uhm. Quindi c’è qualcosa che dovrebbe sapere ma che non sa? Qualcosa che ha dimenticato? Un qualche momento in cui Suga gli ha parlato di qualcuno che gli piaceva? “Sei tu! Daichi! Il mio primo amore sei stato  _ tu. _ Ti ho anche dato il bottone del mio gakuran al diploma!”

“Ah, sì, ha…” Aspetta. Cosa ha appena detto? “Eh?”

Suga tira indietro la testa, continuando a ridere. “Cosa pensavi volesse dire, scusa?” gli chiede, portandosi le mani sulla pancia. “Tienimi il bottone e poi ridammelo quando ci rivediamo? No, perché se è così hai fatto un lavoro orrendo.”

Daichi sta cercando di mettere insieme quello che ha appena ascoltato. Il bottone… Suga ha detto, quando glielo ha dato, di fingere che fosse dalla persona che gli piaceva e poi ha riso con un po’ di nervosismo. Intendeva quindi…  _ se non lo vuoi da me, fingi che sia da parte della persona che ti piace. _ Intendeva:  _ lo so che non è quello che vorresti e non ti chiedo di ricambiare, ma non gettare via i miei sentimenti. _ Ugh. Daichi è un idiota. “Non lo avevo capito” mormora, accarezzandosi la fronte con le dita. Anche perché, se lo avesse capito, Hanayama non sarebbe di sicuro entrato nel quadro generale e… forse… forse avrebbero continuato a essere innamorati… forse questa casa non sarebbe stata vuota, per Suga e... 

Suga continua a ridere. “Ho avuto il dubbio, ma buono a sapersi” gli dice, sdraiandosi di nuovo. “E comunque lo sapevo che sei stupido e che avrei dovuto essere più diretto. Mi sta bene, per aver fatto il codardo.”

Daichi non sa come rispondere. Sono troppe informazioni. Ci sono troppi e se. Ci sono delle decisioni che avrebbe potuto prendere e che non ha preso perché è stato stupido. Suga gli ha dato il suo bottone. Daichi gli ha dato Kou. Ed entrambi avevano un messaggio simile. Il bottone. Kou. Il bo-…

“Sono passati cinque anni, Daichi” lo tranquilizza Suga. “Me ne sono fatto una ragione.”

Daichi è così stupido che a volte vorrebbe morire.

  
  
  
  
  
  


Forse la cosa migliore sarebbe non pensare a niente, prima di addormentarsi, ma Daichi non riesce a non pensare a Suga quella notte e a tutte le informazioni che deve rielaborare e i ricordi che deve reinterpretare. Ci sono tante cose a cui deve pensare e ci sono cose che deve sistemare nella sua testa e non va bene. Addormentarsi con tanti pensieri in testa non è mai una cosa buona. 

In questo sogno c’è l’odore del mare. Daichi sente l’aria di mare sul viso. Ma quando apre gli occhi non ha davanti il mare.

Il secondo bottone del gakuran è il bottone più vicino al cuore. Per tre anni consecutivi si indossa sempre la stessa divisa e, per tre anni consecutivi, quel bottone assorbe i sentimenti del cuore che gli batte accanto. E questa cosa Daichi la sa, in teoria, ma non era riuscito a fare due più due, quando Suga gli aveva lasciato il bottone sul palmo della mano. 

Erano solo loro due, che camminavano verso le loro case e Suga giocherellava col suo bottone, già staccato. E Daichi stava pensando a Kou, che aveva vinto a un matsuri, qualche giorno prima, a come era stato l’unico pesce rosso a scappare da lui, a come gli aveva ricordato come lui si comportava quando c’era Suga. Avrebbe voluto dargli Kou. Lo aveva pescato per lui. Nel sogno, Kou gli nuota accanto, in attesa di essere consegnato al suo legittimo proprietario.  _ Puoi far finta che sia dalla persona che ti piace. _ Suga ha una voce ovattata, flebile. Sembra così lontano… Il bottone era già staccato. Sembrava una battuta, non una confessione.

Daichi vede il volto sorridente di Suga, che si sovrappone con un’altro viso, quello di quando è partito, ed era confuso, mentre guardava Kou. I pesci rossi non esistono in natura, sono ornamentali, sono docili. Kou era in una vasca d’acqua e Daichi era accovacciato proprio lì davanti, cercando di acchiappare un solo pesce e non far rompere il retino di carta. I pesci hanno sempre nuotato verso Daichi, ma Kou da Daichi scappava. I pesci sono sempre scappati da Suga, ma Kou, quando Suga si è accovacciato accanto a Daichi, è nuotato verso di lui, muovendo la pinna come se la sua vita dipendesse da questo. E sbatteva contro la parete.  _ È tuo, non farlo morire. _ E quell’odore di mare si è fatto più forte, mentre Daichi chiude ancora gli occhi.

I pesci rossi sono docili e non prendono tanto spazio, non ci vogliono molti soldi e molto spazio, per prendersene cura. E quel pesce rosso in particolare nuotava verso Suga nello stesso modo in cui Daichi andava verso Suga. Lo stesso modo in cui aveva avuto l’istinto di...

Non c’è più Kou. Non c’è più la stazione del treno e nemmeno Miyagi nel sottofondo. Daichi si guarda le mani e dà un’occhiata ai suoi piedi e vede la sabbia e sente il peso di uno zaino più grande di lui sulle spalle. E sente quella voglia irrazionale di correre verso le onde con tutta la forza che ha nelle gambe. Lascia cadere lo zaino sulla sabbia, mentre corre, si toglie le scarpe e il mare gli sembra lontano e irraggiungibile e difficile, ma ha bisogno di correre verso le onde. Il prima possibile, senza ripensamenti, senza nessuno che gli dica che non lo può fare.

Quando l’acqua gli arriva alle ginocchia, si tuffa e cade tra le braccia di Suga, che lo guarda con le sopracciglia aggrottate, mentre lo aiuta a rimettersi in piedi.  _ Devi stare attento, _ gli dice,  _ stavi per cadere. _ Non c’è sopra o sotto in acqua e c’è la luce del sole che viene filtrata, da qualche parte sotto i loro piedi. Le mani di Suga che hanno toccato Daichi sembrano essere bruciate.  _ Va tutto bene? _

Nella sua vita Daichi si è innamorato tre volte. La prima volta del mare, la seconda volta di Suga, la terza volta, davanti a delle vasche di pesci rossi, dopo che aveva pensato di aver seppellito ogni amore romantico per il suo amico, un nuovo tipo di amore è tornato in lui. Un amore meno infantile, più consapevole. Più cosciente. Altrettanto pauroso. Suga quel giorno ha solo detto che sarebbe stato triste se dei pesci non avessero trovato una casa.

Daichi si aggrappa a Suga. Suga sembra più spaesato. Daichi prova a dargli qualcosa, un’alga tonda e viva e… un’alga marimo. E Suga sospira, distogliendo lo sguardo. Spinge piano piano via la mano di Daichi.  _ Senti, _ gli dice a bassa voce,  _ sono passati cinque anni. Me ne sono fatto una ragione. _

Daichi apre gli occhi e sospira. Lo aveva detto che era meglio andare a dormire senza aver pensato a nulla.

  
  
  
  
  


Non vede Asahi da qualche mese di persona. Non è diventato più alto, la sua voce non è cambiata e nemmeno le sue espressioni. È come se non fosse cambiato nulla tra loro. Come se Asahi fosse rimasto sempre lo stesso per lui, nonostante la lontananza. E rimane in silenzio, Asahi. Forse perché è stanco. I pesci rossi sono agitati. Anche Asahi e Daichi sono agitati. Asahi deve star pensando a come scappare per andare a trovare Noya. Questo stupido, che nemmeno vuole dire loro che ha un ragazzo...

Daichi sta in piedi su una sedia con un retino in mano per prendere i pesci e pulire le vasche e cambiare loro l’acqua. Non ha dormito molto bene questa notte e ha tanti pensieri per la testa. Per lo più sono pensieri legati a Suga. Pensa a quello che sarebbe potuto essere, se si fosse reso conto di cosa stava succedendo prima. Avrebbero passato più tempo insieme? Avrebbero pensato a un futuro insieme? Sarebbero rimasti innamorati l’uno dell’altro? Sarebbero riusciti a rimanere insieme? A rimanere amici? E che sentimenti prova per lui adesso Suga? Ha sentito anche lui quel momento in cui… lo potrebbe riconquistare?

E se anche riuscisse a far innamorare Suga di lui -Daichi, nella sua vita, che cos’è che vuole fare? Vuole lavorare in un negozio di pesci rossi per tutta la vita? Scappare in barca? Dovrebbe lasciare indietro Suga? Sarebbe giusto parlare dei suoi sentimenti in modo definitivo, quando non sa che cosa vuole dalla vita in modo definitivo? Suga è un adulto, con un lavoro da adulto, con una casa da adulto, che non può certo abbandonare solo perché Daichi forse vuole andare a Sendai e provare a lavorare come ricercatore o altro. 

Daichi si muove in modo automatico. Prende i pesci e li passa in vaschette più piccole, che Asahi gli tiene in alto per non far cadere niente e nessuno. Sta cercando di risolvere molteplici problemi, cercando di capire cosa fare, cosa conviene provare. Ora non ha tempo per coccolare Asahi. 

C’è anche la storia coi gemelli, poi. Sembrano arrabbiatissimi. Daichi pensava che a questo punto la loro lite sarebbe svanita ma, a quanto pare, qualcuno ha bisogno di creargli problemi tutti insieme e… Il giorno prima, a cena, Masa ha cucinato e ha apparecchiato per tutti  _ (per tutti) _ tranne che per Daichi. Quel piccolo pezzo di-...

“Senti, Daichi” lo chiama Asahi, inclinando un po’ la testa, per guardarlo. “Io dovrei andare in bagno.”

“Tienitela” risponde lui, con le sopracciglia aggrottate.

Asahi sospira. “Ma voi lo avete capito che io sono qui in vacanza?” lagna, mordendosi l’interno della guancia. “Dammi la pausa pipì.”

“No.” 

Che cosa avrebbe da offrire poi, Daichi? È rimasto così indietro nella tabella di marcia per diventare adulto che adesso Suga, se lo avesse anche solo guardato, con un poco più interesse, con meno affetto e comprensione che può dare a un amico, beh, si sarebbe reso conto di questo. Suga è un disastro a modo suo e di sicuro sta avendo un suo momento leggermente no, ma il suo essere un disastro non è nemmeno comparabile al freno che Daichi ha avuto nella vita. E per cosa? Perché non riesce a muoversi?

“Ci vuole un po’ di coraggio” dice Asahi, tirando giù la vaschetta in cui tengono i pesci rossi che prima stavano nuotando in cerchio in una vasca più grande. Asahi assottiglia lo sguardo, prima di annuire. “Quando hai un po’ di coraggio, ti rendi conto che le cose sono più vicine di quello che pensavi ed è più facile fare il primo passo.”

Daichi aggrotta le sopracciglia e salta giù dalla sedia. “Di cosa stai parlando?” gli chiede, posando le mani sui fianchi. “Coraggio per cosa?”

Asahi alza la testa verso di lui. Lancia uno sguardo ai pesci e poi si lascia sfuggire una risata nervosa. “Ah” esclama, sorridendo. “Parlavo coi pesci rossi. Tu dicevi sempre che sono dei parenti delle carpe. Le carpe che diventano draghi.” Ride, accarezzandosi la nuca. “Quindi, non lo so, ho pensato che forse anche i pesci rossi possono diventare dei draghi. Con un po’ di coraggio in più.”

Daichi si volta a guardare i pesci rossi. La carpa che nuota controcorrente. La carpa che risale la csscata e diventa drago. “Un po’ di coraggio, dici?” Le carpe sono pesci che si muovono per lo più in gruppo. È strano che secondo la tradizione poi diventino dei dragoni. I draghi sono creature solitarie. Non fanno parte né del cielo né della terra. “Devono anche prepararsi alla solitudine, allora.” Ha pensato ad alta voce. Deve essere solo stanco. I pesci rossi amano avere compagnia. Sono pesci che potrebbero morire, se lasciati da soli.

Asahi inclina un po’ la testa. Daichi ruota gli occhi. È arrivato da qualche ora e già si sente capace di giudicare i suoi pesci rossi. Gli dà una botta sul braccio.

“Perché?”

“Mi sei mancato” ride Daichi.

  
  
  
  
  


Kiyoko beve dalla sua borraccia gialla, tirando un po’ indietro la testa. È sudata, tiene i capelli legati in una coda alta. Quando non aiuta i ragazzi del club di atletica leggera del Karasuno, si allena a sua volta, per quanto le sia possibile fare per il suo ginocchio, e a Daichi piave andarla a trovare, cercare di starle dietro, portandole la borraccia e altre cose che le potrebbero servire. Vanno avanti così da qualche mese.

Asahi e Suga sono tornati ai loro ritmi sincronizzati, loro due hanno sempre vissuto in un mondo parallelo a quello degli altri e Daichi li ha sempre invidiati un po’ per questo. Non dice che lo abbiano mai lasciato da solo o che lo abbiano mai messo in secondo piano. Ma il loro rapporto è sempre stato diverso da quello che Suga ha con Kiyoko o Daichi stesso. E per questo ha deciso di lasciarli un po’ da soli. Hanno vissuto insieme per quattro anni. Quattro mesi lontani devono essere stati strani, per loro. Devono dirsi tante cose. Daichi si sarebbe sentito di troppo.

Kiyoko e Daichi, invece, come le balene dei Caraibi, non hanno bisogno di tante parole per comunicare, invece. Kiyoko ha problemi a scegliere le frasi giuste e ha questa brutta abitudine di dire le cose in modo troppo schietto, di solito, motivo per cui all’inizio lei e Suga no andavano molto d’accordo. Ma con Daichi è diverso. Loro parlano nello stesso modo, pensano in modi simili. Forse per questo a lui piace raccontarle le cose che gli succedono. Kiyoko è una ragazza veloce, e salta in alto, ha sempre avuto una forma perfetta. E ha sempre sopportato il dolore in silenzio. Qualsiasi cosa questo voglia dire.

Stanno seduti ai lati della pista. Daichi sente una brezza leggera sul viso. Le passa l’asciugamano, perché starle accanto è davvero disgustoso visto il sudore e il respiro corto e i capelli che sembrano bagnati. Per quanto Daichi ha capito, Kiyoko stava correndo da qualche ora. Deve essere una giornata serena, questa. Kiyoko corre solo quando è felice. Per questo le ha parlato. Sarebbe stato orrendo parlare quando è di cattivo umore. Daichi si chiede se il buon umore di Kiyoko non venga dal ritorno di Asahi. Se non sia felice perché sono di nuovo tutti e quattro insieme. Certo. Lei non lo dirà mai ad alta voce, quindi questa sarebbe solo una teoria.

Lo ha ascoltato parlare di Suga e dei pesci rossi e degli acquari e dei gemelli e ogni tanto ha annuito, mentre beveva, ma non ha detto una parola. Ha ascoltato, ha cercato di riprendere fiato. Daichi ha chiesto consiglio, ma non per questo è sicuro di riceverne uno. Shimizu Kiyoko ha una mente interessante, questo è sicuro.

Rimangono in silenzio. Ci sono persone che si allenano, ragazzini che urlano tra di loro e il sole è ancora alto in cielo. Non c’è molto da dire o pensare, a questo punto. E a Daichi non dà fastidio. Crede. Non quando può stare zitto con qualcuno a cui vuole bene, almeno. 

“Io non credo tu sia infelice qui” dice alla fine lei, chiudendo la sua borraccia. Si sistema i capelli indietro, sta grondando di sudore. È disgustosa. “Non penso nemmeno che tu sia felice. Io invece sono felice. Sono riuscita a saltare gli ostacoli. Ho imparato che mi piace cadere. Mi piace aiutare i ragazzi a rialzarsi. Questo è quello che voglio fare io.” Kiyoko sta usando tante parole. Giocherella col tappo della borraccia. “Mi aspetto di più da te.”

Beh, sì, Kiyoko è di sicuro di buon umore. Daichi si passa una mano sulla nuca e sospira. “Di più su che cosa?” le chiede.

Kiyoko gli dà un pugno sulla spalla. “Su tutto.” Scrolla le spalle.

Di più con Suga, di più coi gemelli, di più coi pesci rossi. Daichi ruota gli occhi. Ah. Certo.

“Anche se…” Kiyoko fa una smorfia con le labbra. “Suga” finisce con un tono disgustato. Le sembra venire un brivido per tutto il corpo. 

È la volta di Daichi di darle un pugno sulla spalla a cui lei risponde con un calcio sulle caviglie. Daichi decide che va bene così. Sono pari. Nessuno ha vinto.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Suona la sveglia e Daichi si porta entrambe le mani sugli occhi e non gli viene voglia di scendere dal letto per andare a fare un bel niente. Ha sognato che il mare lo inghiottiva, questa notte. Non riusciva a respirare. Più nuotava verso la superficie, più veniva trascinato verso il basso e i polmoni gli facevano male, le gambe gli facevano male, le braccia gli facevano male. C’era un’alga marimo che si faceva trasportare dalla corrente. Sembrava sola. Daichi era solo nell’acqua buia. A Daichi era venuto da piangere. Quando si è svegliato ha tirato un sospiro di sollievo, ha bisogno di acqua, ma non ha voglia di alzarsi a prenderla.

Avere degli incubi così frequenti non è normale. Il dottore dice che è un modo per risolvere dei problemi su cui Daichi non vuole riflettere. Il modo della sua mente per trovare soluzioni, senza stressare troppo il corpo durante la veglia. 

Daichi si gira di lato. Dovrebbe avere coraggio, per quello che dicono Asahi e Kiyoko, ma non è detto che il solo coraggio porti a una vera e propria soluzione, in realtà, il suo vero problema è che non sa dove vuole andare a parare. Cosa vuole fare per lavoro? Vuole partire con la sua barca, sì o no? Vuole lavorare in un acquario, sì o no? Vuole prendersi cura dei pesci rossi,sì o no? Vuole che l’amore che prova adesso per Suga scompaia, come quello che provava quando andava al liceo? (No.)(Non senza fare niente.)

Ah, quindi un’idea chiara forse ce l’ha. Daichi sbuffa e si alza a sedere sul letto, grattandosi il naso con gli occhi chiusi. Pensa che se Suga non gli avesse confessato il motivo per cui gli aveva dato il secondo bottone del gakuran il giorno del diploma, avrebbe deciso di non fare niente con questi rinnovati sentimenti per lui. Daichi è un tipo che è stato abituato a non prendere rischi inutili. Le persone dipendono da lui da una vita. E lui è pigro. Cambiare le cose porta tanta responsabilità e troppe soluzioni da trovare.

Ugh. Se fosse un po’ più spericolato, se avesse più energia, forse…

“Nii-san.”

Daichi apre gli occhi e non gli sembra di riuscire a vedere bene. Sbadiglia e si stropiccia gli occhi. “Masa” mormora, posando la testa sulla parete. È ancora estate e i gemelli sono ancora in vacanza da scuola. Masa dovrebbe star dormendo. “Va tutto bene?”

Masa passa parte del suo peso su una sola gamba, guarda verso il basso. “Se non ti svegli farai tardi” gli dice, mordendosi il labbro inferiore. “Ti ho preparato il bento.”

Uhm. Daichi sbadiglia di nuovo. “Hai sistemato le cose con Haru?” chiede. Si passa le mani sugli occhi, ancora e ancora, perché ha delle lacrime impigliate tra le ciglia per colpa dello sbadiglio.

Masa si gratta le pellicine delle dita. Continua a essere nervoso. “Sì” risponde alla fine. Non sembra esserne molto felice. Forse Haru entrerà nella squadra di pallavolo, quindi. Chissà. 

Daichi alza un lato delle labbra. “Ci hai messo la carne, nel bento?” chiede ancora.

Masa incrocia le braccia. “Non navighiamo nell’oro, nii-san” risponde.

“Una volta ogni tanto potremmo farci un pasto a base di carne” lagna Daichi, chiudendo gli occhi. Ha davvero tanto sonno.

  
  
  
  
  


“Sono stato cacciato di casa” annuncia Suga, alzando le mani in aria, mentre entra nel negozio di pesci. “Asahi ha trovato le mie scorte di patatine sotto il letto. Mi ha chiesto: che cosa sono queste? E io: sono le mie patatine per quando ho fame la notte. E lui: e perché le nascondi? E io: non erano nascoste, stavano solo vicine al mio letto perché è più facile prenderle di notte. E lui ha parlato di qualcosa tipo fame nervosa e che vuole controllare casa e che andrà a trovare Noya.”

“Ciao anche a te” borbotta Daichi, con le sopracciglia aggrottate, mentre tiene in mano il mangime dei pesci. “Oh. Mi chiedi come sto? Abbastanza bene, grazie. Ho appena mangiato, ho fatto un sonnellino…”

Suga sbuffa una risata, inclinando la testa. “Asahi dice anche che hai bisogno di aiuto perché tra poco ci saranno i matsuri e bla bla bla. Ho finito di correggere i compiti! Quindi ora devo solo correggere i compiti di recupero del recupero e sistemare i documenti e altre cose noiose, quindi ho tempo.” Sbatte le palpebre e guarda le mani guantate di Daichi. Le sue labbra formano una o perfetta. Le sue labbra sono rosa, tonde. Uhm. “Dai da mangiare ai pesci? Lo posso fare anche io? Quando do da mangiare a Ten, lui di solito mangia dalle mie mani. Magari riesco a fare qualcosa così anche qui. Che dici? È possibile?”

Daichi arriccia il naso. C’è qualcosa che non va. Suga sta parlando a raffica. “Se vuoi, possiamo provare” risponde, scrollando le spalle. “Ma non penso che possa funzionare. I tuoi pesci sono abituati a te. Questi non…”

Suga alza i lati delle labbra e poi corre verso la cassa, per prendere i guanti vicino al lavandino. “Vedi che si abituano” lo rassicura, infilandosi i guanti. “Ci vorrà poco, sto simpatico ai pesci io, sai?”

Daichi dubita di quello che sta dicendo, ma non ha il cuore di dirgli nulla. Quando Suga si muove, si muovono anche i pesci. Suga è un po’ come il mare, gli ha detto la sua testa, forse per questo i pesci rossi sono così spaventati da lui. Loro il mare non lo hanno mai visto, né mai lo vedranno. Al contrario, Daichi…

Suga prende un dito di mangime e lo osserva in silenzio, prima di tornare ad aprire bocca. “È vero che i pesci mangiano anche il basilico? La salvia? Posso dar loro da mangiare la salvia? Ieri Botan ha mangiato la salvia. Dici che morirà? È saltato fuori dalla vaschetta e ha mangiato la salvia e sono stato così contento di averli messi lontani dalla finestra, mentre pulivo l’acquario… Non dici che morirà, vero?”

Daichi alza una spalla. “Devi avere più fiducia nell’istinto animale, sai?” ride piano. “I pesci rossi possono mangiare di tutto. Diventano enormi, vivono per quasi cento anni, lo sai?”

“Eh, okay, ma se sai come trattarli” ribatte Suga. Tiene lo sguardo basso, mentre sistema il mangime sul palmo della mano. Poi ne prende un po’ per metterle sui polpastrelli e immerge le dita nell’acquario. “È abbastanza triste quando prendi un pesce rosso e muore, no?, come quelli dei matsuri. Ti danno un pesce rosso perché non puoi avere, che so?, uno shiba inu e poi scopri che non sai prenderti cura nemmeno di un pesce rosso, che ti muore dopo poche settimane. Ho pianto parecchio quando il mio pesce rosso. Ho promesso di non farne morire più.”

“Com’è morto il tuo primo pesce rosso?” chiede Daichi suo malgrado. Forse per il tono della sua voce, o forse per le vibrazioni del suo corpo, non può davvero esserne sicuro, nessun pesce si avvicina alla mano di Suga, nonostante il forte odore di cibo. “Hai dimenticato di cambiargli l’acqua?”

“Uhm? No. Il pappagallino blu di mia mamma è scappato dalla gabbia e lo ha mangiato.”

Perché ha chiesto? Daichi chiude gli occhi e si passa il dorso della mano sulla fronte. “È importante che il pappagallo fosse blu?”

“Abbastanza.” Suga guarda la sua mano, mezza immersa in acqua, i pesci che non si avvicinano. Non si muove. I pesci si muovono in cerchio sotto la sua mano. Sembrano confusi, non capiscono cosa sta succedendo. “Se fosse stato giallo e verde, forse lo avrei perdonato, ma blu? Quel pappagallo voleva solo tutte le attenzioni in casa, non sopporto le dive così.”

Un pesce, uno dei nuovi, inizia a nuotare verso la superficie, per iniziare a toccare le dita di Suga, prima quasi sfiorandole, e poi iniziando a dare delle vere e proprie testate contro le sue unghie. Quando il piccolino inizia a mangiare, piano piano, anche altri pesci iniziano a salire verso la superficie e Suga li guarda con un sorriso soddisfatto. Sembra un qualche dipinto di qualche museo, uno di quelli con colori brillanti e senza che il soggetto guardi verso l’osservatore. I pesci rossi portano brillantezza e Suga porta freschezza.

“Te lo avevo detto.” Suga muove le spalle come se stesse ballando una strana danza della vittoria. Si gira verso Daichi, sorridente. “Basta un po’ di pazienza e il gioco è fatto. Puoi chiamarmi incantatore di pesci, anzi. No. Suona male. Non mi chiamare così. Incantatore di…”

Daichi sbuffa una risata e non sta guardando più Suga negli occhi, quindi, non lo sa, non lo sa che cosa dovrebbe fare o dire, ma quella sua immagine gli è rimasta in testa, lo tormenterà per tutta la vita e… ha già sprecato un’occasione. Di sicuro non ne avrà una terza. Dovrebbe fare qualcosa, per stare con Suga, adesso. È una delle poche cose di cui è sicuro. 

“Daichi” lo chiama Suga.

Daichi posa la fronte sulla sua spalla. Ah, non ce la fa a guardare Suga negli occhi adesso. È indeciso su tante cose, in questo momento, ma aveva la risposta su questo. Sapeva che decisione prendere, su questo. Sa che cosa deve fare adesso.

“Va tutto bene?” chiede Suga. Ha le spalle sudate. Fuori fa caldo, qui dentro anche. Daichi avrebbe preferito un altro momento, forse, un altro luogo in cui dire le cose, un altro coraggio. Suga tira fuori la mano dall’acqua e cerca di togliersi i guanti, senza riuscirci molto bene, cosa che fa solo sorridere Daichi. “Ti senti male?”

Suga lo ha abbracciato quando era sudato e gli è stato accanto quando era perso e adotta i pesci rossi brutti e li fa vivere, li fa mangiare sulle sue mani, forse non è felice qui, la sua casa è vuota, i compiti da correggere sono tanti, ha comprato una macchina vecchia per prendere in giro il loro professore, fa sempre scherzi stupidi, parla tanto quando è nervoso e Daichi…

“E io mi sono innamorato di te” sussurra, chiudendo gli occhi. “Di nuovo.”

Riesce a sentire i muscoli delle spalle di Suga irrigidirsi. Non sembra nemmeno riuscire a respirare. Non è riuscito a togliersi il guanto, c’è del mangime per terra. Daichi chiude gli occhi e aspetta. 

  
  
  
  
  


**_Jikin Goldfish, conosciuto anche come Pesce Rosso con la Coda di Pavone (pesce rosso)_ **

Quanto in grande deve sognare un adulto? 

“Ehi, Koushi.” 

Sente la sensazione delle dita di qualcun'altro trai capelli. Una carezza che viene da fuori e lui non riesce a concentrarsi su altro. Ha gli occhi chiusi. Vorrebbe poter dormire un altro po’. Sistema la testa sulle mani. Ha voglia di continuare a dormire. È domenica. Fa caldo. Non deve andare a nessun ritiro.

Quanto deve sognare in grande un adulto? Koushi non ne ha la più pallida idea. Quando era a scuola, andava bene pensare di dover arrivare all’università, fare del suo meglio per rimanere abbastanza in alto in graduatoria e questo era quello che si era prefissato di fare. E lo ha fatto. Finché è stato all’università, l’obiettivo era mantenere dei buoni voti e laurearsi in tempo. E Koushi lo ha fatto. Quando si è reso conto di aver finito il suo percorso di studi, si è guardato intorno, alla ricerca di un altro obiettivo da raggiungere. Kaito gli ha suggerito di prendere la licenza da insegnante e Koushi lo ha fatto. È strano. È stata una cosa strana, per lui.

Quando raggiunge un obiettivo, Koushi è sempre calmo. Ci sono altre cose da sistemare, altri punti di vista da prendere in considerazione, altre cose da scoprire. Ma quando Koushi è diventato adulto, quando ha finito gli studi e aveva Kaito e una casa e aveva trovato lavoro, Koushi è stato assalito da un’opprimente sensazione di vuoto. Cosa devo fare adesso? Questa sarà la mia vita da ora in poi? Perché non sono calmo?

Quanto in grande deve sognare un adulto? 

Asahi prende le sue valigie ogni tre mesi e viaggia per il mondo. Un adulto deve sognare in grande, per lui, deve prendere le occasioni al volo, non aver paura di non tornare più. Koushi non può vivere come lui, però. Lui ha bisogno delle sue abitudini, delle routine. Tutte le persone sono diverse e Koushi e Asahi sapevano che, a un certo punto della loro vita si sarebbero dovuti dividere. Asahi è un adulto che sogna in grande. Koushi, a quanto pare, no.

“Koushi…”

Secondo la mamma, si può essere anche degli adulti che sognano in piccolo. Che va bene sognare una vita tranquilla, nessun posto in cui andare, una piccola casa in campagna da condividere con le persone che ami. Va bene prendere un respiro e fermarsi. Va bene non dover inseguire sempre qualcosa. Anche questo, a Koushi, non suona come giusto per lui.

Quel vuoto era davvero troppo opprimente. A volte sentiva di non riuscire a respirare. A volte gli veniva da piangere e non capiva il perché. 

“Avevi promesso che mi avresti accompagnato tu.”

In quel momento ha ritrovato Daichi. Quando non sapeva cosa fare o cosa voleva fare o perché farlo, Daichi, nel suo negozio di pesci rossi, è stato lì, al momento giusto, con il pesce giusto, a dare una specie di speranza e, di sicuro senza volerlo, a rendere il vuoto un po’ meno vuoto. Koushi si è sentito come un bambino, o forse solo come quel liceale che si era strappato il bottone del gakuran nella speranza che i suoi sentimenti non si mettessero in mezzo alla sua vita. È stato così… strano. Innamorarsi di nuovo Daichi, prendergli le mani e chiedergli un bacio. Un bacio per il mio cuore, ricorda di aver detto. E Daichi, davanti a tutti quei pesci rossi e coi guanti di Koushi mezzi sfilati e mezzi no, mentre entrambi puzzavano di mangime, il bacio glielo ha dato, quindi Koushi gli ha dato tra le mani, di nuovo, il suo cuore.

Koushi si alza a sedere, sbadigliando, con gli occhi chiusi. Si gratta la testa. “Non mi ricordo di averlo promesso” borbotta, stirando la schiena. “Prendi il motorino.” Posa la fronte sulla spalla di Daichi. Non ricorda a che ore siano andati a dormire. Non sa nemmeno che ore sono. Il loro futon sta proprio nel bel mezzo del salotto e non ci sono mobili, ancora, nella loro casa, solo pareti e finestre e due acquari. Si sentono gli uccellini cinguettare, dal salotto. Koushi vorrebbe tanto che facessero silenzio, adesso.

Daichi deve aver ruotato gli occhi. Posa il mento sulla sua testa e sospira. “Se mi porti a lavoro, oggi cucino io” gli sussurra all’orecchio. Koushi gli si avvicina un po’ di più, per appoggiarsi a lui un po’ di più. Sa di acqua di mare adesso, Daichi. Anche la sua pelle sa di sabbia. A Koushi piace di più di quando lavorava al negozio di pesci rossi. Hanno dovuto trovare una casa più vicina a Sendai, ma l’odore di Daichi gli piace di più.

“Dammi cinque minuti così” sussurra contro la clavicola di Daichi. Daichi ride piano. Anche questo è un bel suono. Koushi riesce a sentire sulla pelle la sua risata. Lo ama. 

Nell'acquario dei pesci rossi, hanno messo anche il bottone del gakuran che Koushi ha dato a Daichi ormai sei anni fa.

Nel nuovo acquario, quello che Koushi e Daichi hanno costruito in una fredda giornata di inverno di qualche mese fa, ci sono due alghe marimo, che salgono verso superficie e poi scendono verso il basso, in una danza infinita. Un bacio per il mio cuore, si erano detti. Ecco il loro bacio, ecco i loro cuori. Danzano all’unisono. 

Koushi è ancora perso, non sa quanto in grande un adulto debba sognare. Ma gli piace la sua nuova casa. Gli piace la persona con cui vuole condividerla. 

**Author's Note:**

> Se volete parlarmi sapete dove trovarmi. All’acquario.


End file.
